Acidentes Acontecem!
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Estou reeditando...ATENÇÃO, YAOI, LEMON! Shaka se serve de meios bastante...hm, exóticos para tentar seduzir um certo ariano...XD Cap 6:O copo?
1. O tombo

Bom, primeiro o recadinho simpático de sempre...Se não gosta de yaoi, saia dessa página por favor, ninguém está te obrigando a ver dois homens se agarrando alucinadamente... Não vou tolerar críticas preconceituosas.

Se vc gosta, deixe comentários por favor, seram muito bem vindos!

Obviamente Saint Seiya não é meu e não estou ganhando nada...a não ser diversão!XD

Essa fic é/era para ser, uma comédia, com o Shaka tentando seduzir o Mu por meio de...acidentes...hohoho

Algumas pessoas leram de outra vez que eu postei, a fic só está sendo reeditada por alguns probleminhas com o site... Bom, é isso, então!XD

**

* * *

**

**Cap1-O tombo**

Shaka se encontrava em profunda reflexão e já havia estabelecido algumas conclusões. Gostava de Mu, era um fato, mais que como um amigo, mas por outro lado...Era muito tímido e...não tinha esperanças de que o ariano viesse tomar alguma providência, este era até mais reservado, aliás.

OK, assim não ia ter jeito. O melhor mesmo era ir lá e se declarar...ou...pensou Shaka malicioso, excita-lo tanto até um ponto que ele perdesse a timidez... "Ai, ai, o tédio só nos faz pensar nessas coisas mesmo, se eu tivesse treinando ou meditando não estaria pensando em besteiras!" Bateu na própria cabeça, tentando varrer aquelas idéias. "Treinando...como se desse há essa hora!"-Olhou para fora, já estava escuro. Imerso em seus pensamentos como estava, só percebeu um cosmo subindo a escadaria quando este já estava praticamente na casa de Virgem. "Ai, por Buda, é o Mu! E eu nem tive tempo de me arrumar!"- Olhou para o próprio corpo, estava só de cueca.

Mas teve uma idéia...

Mu bateu novamente na porta de Shaka, por que ele não atendia? Pois o ariano sentia o cosmo do amigo, mas ele permanecia parado, perto a porta. Ficou na dúvida se deveria entrar ou não, quando sentiu o cosmo de Virgem entrar em contato com o seu. "Mu...pode entrar...ai, eu caí..."

O ariano abriu a porta, já entrando rápido para ajudar o amigo. "Acho que fiquei meio superprotetor com o Shaka depois da batalha contra Hades!"-Pensou o tibetano. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma das cenas mais lindas que o pobre ariano já vira. "Ai meu Zeus! O que ele tá fazendo? Eu não acredito!".

-S-Shaka?

-Ui...acho que bati minhas costas...-Virgem praticamente gemeu. Mu estava sem reação. Aquela cena era surreal demais! O loiro estava no chão, enrolado em um lençol branco. Mas o lençol só cobria o tórax dele, as coxas, aquelas coxas de tirar o fôlego estavam expostas, e o que mais excitava o ariano era que o lençol parava bem na divisa que permitiria ver as roupas íntimas dele.

Quando finalmente se tocou do estado do amigo se abaixou, ajoelhando e colocando a cabeça loira em seu colo.

-Tá doendo, Sha?

-Hu-hum...-Murmurou o loiro, sentindo Mu lhe acariciar as mexas douradas. O ariano se perdia naquela visão tão linda, ainda mais que um pedaço do tórax do outro aparecera quando ele havia se movido um pouco. Não resistindo passou a acariciar com as pontas dos dedos o rosto do indiano, que apenas deixava-se ficar na posição com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Por dentro no entanto estava exultante. "Consegui! Consegui! Daqui a pouco ele me beija e..."

O ariano, perdido naquele desejo e vontade de proteger o loiro, dirigiu as mãos aos poucos por seu pescoço, depois ao peitoral...Deslizou a mão por um braço dele e...Finalmente se tocou do que estava a fazer e parou, tirando as mãos do loiro que não resistiu e soltou um resmungo:

-Ah, Mu, estava tão bom...-Sentiu o corpo abaixo de si se retesar inteiro e acho que havia ido longe demais, tentou consertar.- ...o cafuné...continua?- O ariano relaxou novamente e continuou com seus carinhos nos cabelos de Virgem, rindo suavemente da manha do amigo.

-Consegue se levantar, Sha?

-Não sei...tá doendo...Me leva para cama, Mu?- o ariano gelou ao ouvir o pedido murmurado e de duplo sentido.

-T-Tá...-O tibetano recolocou suavemente a cabeça de Shaka no chão, para depois levanta-lo no colo. O loirinho se recostou no ombro do outro, com a boca propositalmente perto de seu pescoço, arrepiando-o. Mu passara um braço por baixo do joelho dele e outro pelos ombros e não se preocupou em esconder as coxas bem definidas. Teve de se segurar para não praguejar quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto do loiro.

-Obrigado, Mu, você é um anjo!- Riu o indiano quando chegaram. "Não Shaka, você é que é..."-Pensou enquanto depositava delicadamente o amigo na cama. Para o azar dele, ou sorte, Shaka se esparramou pela cama, o que abriu completamente o lençol, mostrando...tudo. Pois o indiano usava somente uma cueca de uma cor vinha escuro, que combinava com a boca tão vermelhinha do loirinho.

Mu arregalou os olhos, não imaginava que o loiro pudesse ser tão sensual, nem que usasse roupas íntimas tão provocantes. Seu desespero cresceu quando ele se espreguiçou de forma bem gostosa, se esfregando na cama.

-Mu...-Sussurrou ele.-Você sabe fazer massagem?

-S-Sei...quer que eu faça?

-Adoraria...

-Então vire-se. Você tem algum tipo de óleo de massagem?

-Aham! Está aí nessa gaveta do seu lado...-Disse e virou-se como se fosse ficar de quatro, mas deitando-se de bruços no final das contas, pois ficariam muito patentes suas intenções naquela posição.

Mu por um momento cogitou a idéia de que o amigo estaria provocando-o, mas...não. O amigo era puro, ele é que andava pensando em besteiras demais(¬¬"). Abriu a gaveta, enquanto olhava as pernas bem torneadas, a bunda empinada e firminha...Tateou a gaveta, pegando um frasco qualquer, e quando se virou para ver o que havia pegado quase teve um troço. "Por Atena! Ai, ai ,ai, isso não é um...um..." "- Mu tentava raciocinar, completamente vermelho.- "ZEUS, ISSO É UM LUBRIFICANTE!"- Olhou para a gaveta novamente e reparou melhor no que havia lá dentro: Vários tipos de camisinha, lubrificantes, acessórios eróticos...É, o loiro não era tããão inocente não! Mas quando ele sorria, ai...parecia uma criança...dava até mesmo vontade de protege-lo do mundo. Ainda estava atônito.

-É...Mu, você não está achando...?- Disse Shaka enquanto fazia aquela cara de anjo.

-A-Ah, eu...- Vasculhou a maldita gaveta com os olhos, finalmente vendo o óleo de massagem relaxante.- Já achei sim, Shaka...

-Tá!- Se acomodou melhor, sorrindo doce- Estou pronto.

O ariano espalhou o óleo pelas costas do amigo, para depois massagear a pele tão lisinha e cheirosa. Shaka já estava ficando excitado com aqueles toques, pensando que Áries tinha finalmente sido seduzido.

-É...Shaka...posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Fala...-O loiro gelou pelo que ele poderia perguntar.

-Você já usou...o-o que tem nessa gaveta?

-Depende...o quê?

-Uhm...não sei, alguma daquelas _coisas _-O ariano ficou ainda mais envergonhado.

-Já sim...-Disse o loiro virando a cabeça e sorrindo quase malicioso.- Por que, quer algo emprestado?

-N-Não, obrigado...é...Shaka, eu já vou indo...Qualquer coisa me chame!

Virgem não acreditou quando o viu saindo, será que Mu era imune à sedução? Ele nunca havia falhado! "Ai, Mu, como você me dá trabalho..."-Ainda amaldiçoou enquanto se esfregava no colchão, inconscientemente, tentando aliviar seu sexo dolorido. Ai, pior é que teria de ficar um bom tempo fingindo que suas costas estavam machucadas.


	2. O afogamento

Bom, primeiro o recadinho simpático de sempre...Se não gosta de yaoi, saia dessa página por favor, ninguém está te obrigando a ver dois homens se agarrando alucinadamente... Não vou tolerar críticas preconceituosas. Se vc gosta, deixe comentários por favor, seram muito bem vindos!Obviamente Saint Seiya não é meu e não estou ganhando nada...a não ser diversão!XD

Essa fic é/era para ser, uma comédia, com o Shaka tentando seduzir o Mu por meio de...acidentes...hohoho Algumas pessoas leram de outra vez que eu postei, a fic só está sendo reeditada por alguns probleminhas com o site... Bom, é isso, então!XD

**Cap 2- O Afogamento**

Após uma semana Shaka pôde enfim dizer-se recuperado. Não que tivesse sido ruim estar "machucado", Mu sempre vinha visitá-lo e conferir se estava sarando do tombo, mas ia embora tão rápido que o indiano nem ao menos tinha tempo de seduzi-lo...

Mas hoje alguns cavaleiros de ouro iam nadar e essa seria uma excelente deixa: ia fazer aquele ariano cair por si de uma vez por todas! Escolheu uma sunga azul claro, que a muito não usava, afinal o negócio era quase transparente... Por cima desta, uma túnica branca, (esta sim totalmente transparente) e para completar, pegou uma toalha da cor de seus olhos. Se o tibetano não o agarrasse dessa vez é que ele era completamente assexuado! Pois até se fosse hétero se converteria ao olhá-lo, pensava o loiro, em sua enorme modéstia.

Calçou as sandálias trançadas e saiu, sabendo ser o alvo de desejo de qualquer um que o via descendo as Doze Casas. Quando finalmente chegou a primeira casa, estava completamente desidratado pelas "secadas" que haviam lançado a seu corpo. Mu, então, quando se deparou com aquela escultura que atendia pelo nome de Shaka, ficou embasbacado, não sabendo que estava igualmente maravilhoso em um calção da cor de seus olhos verdes.

-Olá Mu!- Cumprimentou o loiro, todo feliz pela reação que despertava em Áries.

-Oi Shaka...

-Quem vem para nadar?

-Hm...o Aldebaram, o Aioria e o Miro, eu acho. Talvez o Kamus venha também, se o Miro conseguir convencê-lo.- Olhou para baixo, um pouco constrangido: Kamus e Miro haviam assumido um romance assim que voltaram a vida depois da batalha contra Hades, sem qualquer dissimulação, leia-se, sesões de agarramento por entre as Doze Casas constantemente.

-Ah tá! Olha lá o Aldebaram!-Disse Shaka, quebrando o clima tenso, mas se arrependendo no mesmo minuto, pois o cavaleiro de Touro pareceu despi-lo com o olhar.-Hã...oi Aldebaram...

-Olá, Shaka de Virgem...Você não deveria ficar desfilando com essas roupinhas, sabia? -Alfinetou, com um sorriso predador nos lábios.

-E por que ele não deveria?-Mu perguntou irritado, surpreendendo os outros dois cavaleiros.

-Ah, Mu. Já entendi...você está adorando ver o Shaka seminu por aí, não é? É a favor do lema "O que bonito deve ser mostrado"?- Disse rindo e fazendo Mu quase transformá-lo em pó. A sorte do cavaleiro de Touro foi a chegada oportuna de Aioria, Miro e Kamus, interrompendo a discussão que se formava.

Com todos reunidos, andaram por um tempo, até chegarem em uma enorme banheira natural, alimentada por uma cachoeira. Aquele Santuário tinha realmente lugares maravilhosos... Todos trataram de ficarem de calção ou de sunga, menos Shaka, que se deitou em uma pedra bem perto da água, para tomar sol.

-Não vai nadar, Shaka?- Perguntou Mu, desanimando.

-Não, não sei nadar.- Falou suficientemente alto para que todos ouvissem.- Além disso eu não tinha outra sunga, essa fica completamente transparente quando molha.

-Ahh tá...Mas você nadava quando éramos menores...

-Impressão tua!-Mu franziu os dois pontinhos em sua testa, mas não disse nada.

-Tá. Vou nadar um pouco e depois venho te fazer companhia.-Sorriu e se juntou aos outros cavaleiros. Ah, Mu era tão doce...a cada dia gostava mais dele!

Como o indiano imaginara, não passaram nem cinco minutos e Aioria e Miro, pestes desde a mais tenra infância, aproximaram-se e...jogaram-no na parte mais funda do lago. Não para que ele se afogasse, obviamente, mas para que não batesse no fundo. Queriam vê-lo irritado e xingá-los em hindu, o que era divertidíssimo, mas...

-Ei, já não era pra ele ter voltado...?-Miro expressou a opinião geral, apontando para a água, da qual não surgia o loiro.

Mu, desesperado ao notar que já haviam se passado minutos, mergulhou logo em seguida, voltando com o indiano "desmaiado" nos braços.

-SHAKA!- O outro não respondeu, e o ariano logo colocou-o em uma pedra, fazendo massagem cardíaca, estranhando o ritmo até mais acelerado do que o normal. "Mu, por Buda! Pára de apertar meu pulmão e faz logo um boca-a-boca!"- Pensava o loiro, que ficou em pânico quando sentiu Aldebaram se aproximar mais e mais, empurrar o tibetano...

-Deixa que eu faço um boca-a-boca nele...

O loiro então, apelou para a última alternativa que tinha. Abriu os olhos. O cavaleiro de Touro foi empurrado vários metros até cair de bunda no chão. Ninguém disse uma palavra. Shaka fingiu engasgar-se (embora quase tivesse se engasgado de verdade só de nojo) e depois ficou parado, inspirando profundamente. Os outros ficaram em silêncio, fazia muito tempo que indiano não abria os olhos.

-Mu? Que houve?- Perguntou inocentemente.

-Ahn? Você...estava se afogando e...eu trouxe você para a margem de novo...

-Obrigado, Mu...-Prendeu por um tempo aquele olhar no seu, para depois abraçá-lo sem reservas, leia-se, praticamente sentado em seu colo.

O ariano queria aproveitar pelo máximo de tempo a visão dos olhos dele abertos, mas quando o loiro fechou-os o ariano pôde reparar que...Virgem não mentira quando dissera que a sunga era transparente. A túnica, se já era transparente quando seca, quando molhada era praticamente inexistente. Aquilo já era demais! Um loiro daqueles em seu colo, o abraçando com uma roupa que excitava mais do que se ele estivesse nu... Mu olhou para baixo, reparando melhor no corpo do outro, ficando extremamente vermelho quando observou que era possível até ver os pelinhos loiros por debaixo da "sunga".

Não teve jeito, sentiu seu baixo ventre pulsar dolosamente e afastou Virgem de si com delicadeza, pedindo a Atena que ele não tivesse reparado. Mas percebeu que o amigo estava ciente sim, pelo jeito que ele avermelhara.

Os outros cavaleiros já haviam voltado a água, mas sempre lançando olhares para os dois, se perguntando por que diabos não se agarravam logo. Apesar da situação, nenhum dos dois se movia. Mesmo Shaka, que armara o afogamento e a sedução estava extremamente constrangido e...excitado. Tratou de cobrir logo seu membro com a toalha e sair de fininho, tirando a túnica sob olhares atentos e enrolando a toalha na cintura. Fingiu ainda engasgar mais um pouco, e dando respostas evasivas retornou a Virgem, provavelmente por meio das graças divinas, tantas e tantos que tentaram passar a mão no cavaleiro só de toalha. Chegando a Virgem foi logo ao chuveiro, tomar uma ducha de água fria.

"Por Buda, não agüento mais me acidentar para aquele ariano maldito tomar alguma providencia! Hmm...dessa vez ele passou dos limites! Não tá descendo..."-Pensou olhando para o membro ereto. É, era melhor colocar na água quente de novo e se aliviar com as mãos mesmo, afinal, o causador do incômodo não nem estava lá para ajudá-lo...

Em Áries Mu já começava a pensar na hipótese de que Shaka o estava provocando. "Ah, deixe de ser tarado! Você tem algum tipo de tara por acidentes? Ele apenas se afogou, nem foi culpa dele...e ai do Aldebaram se tivesse encostado uma daquelas patas no MEU Shaka!"- Ficou assustado com seus pensamentos, não sabia que era tão possessivo em relação ao amigo.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ATENÇÃO:_** Gente, eu estou pensando em fazer mais um capítulo em relação ao original e colocar no meio da história...então preciso de mais um acidente para o Shakito seduzir o carneiro! Escolham qual vocês querem para o próximo capítulo:

a-) Queimadura (com direito a pomadinha local...)

b-)Corte (com direito a beijinho pra sarar...)

c-) Chute baixo (com direito a massagem...)

Se quiserem me mandem outras sugestões...XD

Obs: Esse capítulo eu modifiquei um pouco, mas só nas estruturas das frases, de resto continua iqual...XD Obrigada pelos comentários:

**Litha-chan:**Pronto, aqui está a atualização!XD Eu vou tentar atualizar toda sexta, mas não sei se vai dar... Tadinho do Shakinha? Ah, pode esperar que depois ele se vinga em graaande estilo...hohoho Aliás, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu te vi lá na Dreams do ano passado, não? Bjs e obrigada pelo comentário!XD

**Chibiusa-chan: **"Ver até onde isso vai dar", é? A questão é quem vai dar!XD ( ai, tenho que parar com essas piadas infames...) Pois é, o Muzinho tá inocente...e depois você vai descobrir que ele é... bom, isso é para os próximos capítulos...XD Bjs!

**Shakinha:** Que bom que você tá gostando...Sim, o Shaka ainda vai usar muuuitos truques tentando seduzir o Mu...o ariano ainda corre o risco de pirar! Bjs!

**Yurie: **Oi moça, tudo bom! O Mu tá bem tímido mesmo...e inocente. Ele não quer se aproveitar do amigo, então fica se controlando...tadinho, mal sabe que o Shakinha está fazendo tudo de propósito!XD Aliás, o loiro ainda vai tentar de tudo! Bjs!


	3. O chute baixo

Capítulo 3-O chute baixo 

Depois de fingir cair, afogar e quase receber um caloroso boca-a-boca de Aldebaram, era de se supor que Shaka desistiria de seu plano de sedução...mas não, três dias depois ele já tinha outro em mente. E desta vez ele não se contentou a realizá-lo sozinho, mas ainda pediu ajuda para a pessoa menos indicada para isso. Ok, a segunda menos indicada...após o cavaleiro de Touro, apenas: Afrodite.

-Eu já tinha percebido, Shaka. Aliás, todo Santuário já sabe... - Respondeu Peixes em um suspiro. -Ah, desculpe, não todo...o único ser vivo que não sabe é exatamente de quem estamos falando! -Completou rindo.

-Issooo, ria da desgraça alheia, Afrodite...você diz isso por que não gosta de alguém... como eu gosto do Mu. -Resmungou Virgem, mais para si mesmo. Por que diabos o ariano tinha de ser tão desatento em relação a suas investidas? Chutou uma pedrinha que repousava no chão tão impecável da Casa de Peixes, enquanto o guardião sorria.

-Ahh, que lindo foi isso...

-Hm...e então, Afrodite, você vai me ajudar ou não?

-Será um prazer, Shakinha.

-Afrodite, não me chame assim...

-Ok, loiro gostoso...-Peixes "corrigiu", vendo como o indiano bufava de raiva enquanto descia as escadarias rumo a sua morada.

Shaka tinha em mente um plano bem definido, e no dia seguinte poria em prática... um plano fulminante, que traria na velocidade da luz o ariano para entre seus braços...e pernas, pensava o loiro enquanto sorria maléficamente. Chegou a Casa de Virgem quase saltitando nas escadarias, e logo foi dormir, não queria estar com olheiras no dia em que finalmente, teria Mu para si.

Acordou bem disposto, e logo vestiu uma túnica de treinamento, um pouco mais curta do que o usual. Prendeu os cabelos dourados em um rabo de cavalo alto e trançou cuidadosamente a sandália grega em seus pés... pronto para deixar Mu babando! Desceu desfilando, e, como no dia em que fingiu se afogar, chegou a arena desidratado.

-Oh...Olá Miro, Kamus, Aioria, Saga, Afrodite...Mu. -Para este último, reservou um sorriso especial, de canto de boca, que fez com que o ariano, já com seus hormônios judiados, tremesse imperceptivelmente. Ainda assim, podia ser considerado um sorriso inocente.

-Oi, Shaka...-O cavaleiro de Áries respondeu com a voz aparentemente calma, o que decepcionou um pouquinho Virgem. Os outros responderam baixinho ao cumprimento, estavam mais ocupados apreciando a interação entre os dois.

Como era de se esperar, todos já sabiam da tombo que o ariano e o loiro tinham um pelo outro, e Afrodite, discretíssimo, espalhara o plano por no mínimo, todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Tirando Shaka de sua contemplação, Peixes bateu levemente no ombro dele, convidando-o para treinar consigo. O loiro sorriu e assentiu, para o andamento de suas artimanhas.

-Afrodite...por que parece que toda a arena olha para mim, hein? -Perguntou em voz baixa o indiano, após alguns minutos de treino, enquanto se desviava de um chute.

-Primeiro, lindo, por causa dessas suas pernas gostosas descobertas. Segundo por causa desse cabelo preso alto que tá me matando de tesão... -Respondeu o pisciano dando uma piscadinha.

-Afrodite...a verdade.

-Hm? Mas é isso, Shakinha...

-Afrodite, eu falei para só avisar o Kamus, e olhe lá, do nosso plano...

-M-Mas é que...assim...

-Afrodite, por Buda!-resmungou o loiro, quase acertando um gancho na barriga do outro. -Quem mais sabe?

-Ai, calma aí, loiro...-Afrodite fez biquinho, massageando o braço que havia defendido o soco. -Bom... digamos que... todo mundo. Agora ao plano! -Interrompeu, não querendo dar chance para o indiano ralhar mais com ele. Em seguida, conforme o planejado, encaixou um terrível chute baixo, que na realidade pegou de raspão na coxa do outro, mas que o fez gritar e imediatamente levar as mãos para seu sexo, que supostamente havia sido o prejudicado.

Mu, que no momento treinava com Saga, virou-se no mesmo instante, assim como toda a arena, vendo que o amigo loiro caíra de dor no chão, com a mão entre as pernas.

-Shakinhaaaa! -Dramatizou o pisciano, enquanto se abaixava para verificar qual havia sido o estrago. -Ahhh, loiro, responde! Ai minha Deusa...- O indiano não respondeu, somente se contorceu mais uma vez de "dor" e tombou para o lado. -Ahhh, ele desmaiou!

-Oh, Mu, faça algo! -Disse de maneira pouco convincente o cavaleiro de Leão, enquanto empurrava o ariano confuso para cima do loiro. Todos os cavaleiros dourados presentes haviam interrompido seus treinos, curiosos para ver se o plano de Shaka desta vez teria êxito.

Áries estranhou que todos os outros permanecessem parados, abrindo caminho para que ele fosse até o amigo, mas deixou seus pensamentos de lado ao ver que Shaka realmente parecia desmaiado.

-Shaka...Shaka! -Chamou, ajoelhando próximo a cabeça loira. Pousou-a em suas coxas, enquanto tentava despertar o outro com leves sacudidelas.

-Mu...-Kamus assumiu o ar de estado de calamidade e apoiou a mão em seu ombro. -Você terá de...ajudá-lo.

-A-Ajudá-lo? -O ariano arregalou os olhos verdes e vibrantes na direção do cavaleiro de Aquário. Ainda estranhava imensamente as expressões idênticas em todos os rostos presentes, hmm...eles pareciam estar representando! -Como, Kamus? Tudo o que a gente pode fazer é esperar que ele volte do desmaio e...

-Acha mesmo isso, Mu de Áries?- Interviu Saga, considerado o mais sério e respeitável dos cavaleiros de ouro. Todos concordaram com a cabeça gravemente. Enquanto isso Shaka se controlava para não se desmanchar em risos, pela cara dos companheiros era como se Hades estivesse invadindo pessoalmente o Santuário.

-Gente...o que está acontecendo com vocês? -Perguntou o ariano arqueando uma das manchinhas em sua testa.

-Mu!Você precisa fazer massagem nele!-Afrodite pediu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Massagem? Onde? -Mu avermelhou, já imaginando a resposta...- E por que eu?

Todos engasgaram com a pergunta do ariano... mas o pisciano agiu rápido:

-É... por que você tem jeito com essas coisas...-Disse com um sorriso extremamente sem graça.

-Jeito? Desculpe, mas não sou desse..._tipo_, Afrodite... -Replicou fazendo um biquinho, indignado.

-N-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Mu! É que você mexe com as armaduras, daí tem mais coordenação...-Peixes suou frio, enquanto Miro e Aioria tentavam não gargalhar da situação. Shaka já pensava em esganar um, de preferência Mu: ele lá, agonizando, e os outros discutindo a situação!

-Mas...-Começou o ariano, sendo interrompido por Afrodite, que sem pudores, enfiou a mão em um certo lugar supostamente machucado do loiro. Mu arregalou os olhos, falando sem fôlego: A-Afrodite...! Não!

Enquanto isso, Shaka, deitado, estava crente que era massageado pelas mãos do amigo de cabelos lilases...e mal sabia que era o pisciano que se aproveitava da situação. Não que alguém pudesse culpar Afrodite, o loiro estava o mais sedutor possível, com os lábios entreabertos, a túnica que quase não cobria sua roupa íntima, aquele rabo de cavalo alto... a alça única da túnica que havia caído do ombro e parado no meio do braço em sua queda... Mu era o único que se poderia se controlar. E o único que não _devia_!

-Hmm...-O loiro suspirou baixinho, se remexendo um pouco, como se estivesse acordando. Até os cavaleiros mais controlados, como Saga e Kamus, se arrepiaram com o gesto. Mu corou até a raiz dos cabelos se perguntando se aquilo fora um suspiro de prazer ou não...Mas o pior foi quando o indiano mexeu sua cabeça para trás e depois para frente, no mesmo ritmo em que Afrodite o "ajudava". Estando o cabeça loira no colo do ariano, este último quase pulou! Seu membro já estava demonstrando gostar da cena a sua frente, com aquela fricção então...ia ficar louco!

Afrodite, percebendo a reação de Áries, sorriu malicioso, e puxou uma das mãos do amigo para ajudá-lo a massagear o loiro...Mu bem que tentou se desvencilhar, mas quando viu, o pisciano havia entrelaçado com força a mão na sua, e forçava a sua para baixo, como se estivesse ensinando-o como se fazia.

-Viu, Mu, é fácil! Não tem nada demais...você não quer que o Shaka fique impotente, né? -Disse soltando uma risadinha sacana.

-Afrodite, você está é se aproveitando dele! -Reclamou, tentando puxar a mão mais uma vez...mas não conseguiu, em parte pela força que o pisciano fazia e em parte porque...estava gostando? Não, não era possível, havia se tornado alguém como Afrodite! Oh não! Com esses pensamentos, ia corando cada vez mais, e começou a perceber que o sexo do amigo era quente e começava a dar sinais de vida, pulsando em sua mão. Virou o rosto para o lado, constrangidíssimo, mas não conseguia se furtar de lançar vez por outra olhares para a região que agora massageava por vontade própria, a mão de Afrodite em cima da sua não passando de um disfarce para suas próprias vontades...

Todos os outros cavaleiros olhavam a cena a sua frente boquiabertos! E que cena linda... o pisciano e o ariano, este muito corado, massageando o membro do loiro, que também havia enrubescido, mas não de vergonha... Era palpável o prazer que se estampava no rosto do indiano, que se mexia de leve , esfregando a cabeça no sexo de Mu, que também já parecia pronto...

O loiro, quando percebeu que Afrodite que estava o manipulando, e não Mu, quase havia se levantado para socar aquele descarado, mas felizmente para Peixes, só tinha descoberto quando o ariano também começara, então... é, deixara rolar. Estava tão bom...sua respiração já se tornava ofegante, e jurava que a do ariano em cima de si também. Já começava a fantasiar com ele quando de repente Áries puxou bruscamente sua mão.

-Chega! Isso não está certo! -Gritou o ariano, tirando a cabeça loira de seu colo e se levantando abruptamente. Soltou tão forte a cabeça de Shaka no chão, que este imediatamente sentiu o baque, prevendo que ficaria um galo inesquecível! Abriu os olhos, com dor, e gemeu, parecendo confuso. Mu, ao ver o que havia feito, logo se virou novamente. -S-Shaka! -Acudiu o amigo loiro, ajoelhando-se de novo.

-O-O que houve...? -Shaka perguntou, e Afrodite, de tão empolgado, continuou a massagem. -AFRODITE! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?

-Hã...massagem?

O loiro, parecendo irritadíssimo, se esquivou da mão do pisciano, e "acidentalmente" sentou-se quase em cima de Mu, com uma mão na cabeça, esta sim dolorida. Mu em um ato reflexo, puxou-o também para longe de Afrodite, ou seja, seu colo, abraçando o loiro.

-Eu disse que não era certo...-Murmurou o ariano.

-Ah, Mu, se Afrodite não tivesse feito aquilo, você sabe que o Shaka poderia ficar impotente? -Kamus interviu, sério. -Ia coagular o sangue e ele não poderia mais...bom, você sabe... -O aquariano explicou, se sentindo ridículo pela explicação sem pé nem cabeça. Mas é claro que todos concordaram.

-O que aconteceu, Mu...? -O loiro perguntou novamente, de forma doce, enquanto virava e olhava para o ariano na distância de milímetros, com seus enormes olhos azuis só refletindo inocência. Era sim, um grande ator...

Áries tremeu, e não conseguia parar de revezar seus olhares entre a boca cheia e vermelha do loiro, e seus olhos cor do céu.

-Ahn...-Fechou os olhos e baixou o rosto, tentando se controlar, ainda mais por que o loiro sentara bem em seu sexo. Abriu-os novamente e o indiano estava ainda mais próximo, com um sorriso meigo, esperando sua resposta. Com suavidade tirou-o de seu colo. Respirou fundo. -O Afrodite te chutou...ahn...em baixo e você desmaiou.

Virgem se decepcionou com o afastamento, mas tentou não demonstrar. -Sério, Afrodi--- Quando se virou já era tarde, os cavaleiros estavam correndo feito uma manada de elefantes, discretíssimos, para a outra direção, com a finalidade de deixá-los a sós. "Nãããão! Agora que tipo de situação vai ficar? Malditos! Voltem!" -Pensou o loiro quase arrancando os cabelos. Olhou para Mu, que estava com a expressão mais confusa desse mundo e dos outros 6, e ficou sem reação. Daquela forma era possível que até a amizade deles acabasse... -Mu...

-Hmm...não liga Shaka, a verdade é que esses cavaleiros estão _MUITO _estranhos hoje. -Pronunciou o ariano um pouco irritado. -Eles ficaram até insistindo para que eu...bom, massageasse a região atingida... -Corou e olhou para o lado.

-E...você fez isso?-Perguntou o loiro sem perambulos, chegando mais próximo e já pensando em dar o bote no ariano.

-O Afrodite me...obrigou. -Mu baixou o rosto, aqueles olhos do loiro estavam o enfeitiçando.

-Ah, que bom que foi você, não aquele pervertido...-Shaka deu um sorriso aliviado.

-Hmm, bom, ele também fez... Mas deixe isso de lado.-Cortou Mu, se sentindo constrangido, e bom, ainda excitado. -Vamos. Quer que eu o ajude?

-Ahn...não precisa, eu consigo ir até Virgem sozinho...-Disse o loiro, sorrindo-lhe, mas no fundo parecendo um pouco triste pelo jeito seco de Mu.

-Ahn, está bem, até mais...- O ariano arrematou, caminhando rápido, para esconder a excitação de Shaka, deixando sem saber, o amigo magoado para trás.

-Até mais...-Disse o loiro em um suspiro, baixando o rosto. "Hm...ele não gosta de mim...acho melhor parar de insistir. O melhor que eu faço é ir para minha casa e meditar. Mas antes..." -Arreganhou os dentes para a direção onde Afrodite e os outros haviam ido. Tinha gente que ia pagar!

Chegou pé-ante-pé perto da clareira onde os cavaleiros haviam se refugiado, todos rindo e ofegantes pela corrida.

-AFRODIIIITEEE!-Pulou no pescoço dele tentando esganá-lo. O pisciano teve de se apoiar em uma árvore para não cair no chão...

-Hhamah..grhhmm Hmm

-ME DÊ UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO, AGORA!

-HMMM GRHRM RRM

-Shaka, você tá enforcando ele! -Aioria disse, tentando afastar o loiro de sua vítima, que já estava pendendo para o roxo. -Solta ele, sua bicha loira enlouquecida! -Xingou, tentando desviar a raiva do loiro para si. Deu certo, pois Shaka logo se virou, com os olhos predadores para ele. -C-Calma Shakaaa! -Tentou desviar-se do golpe do loiro, e só se safou pois nesse meio tempo Miro e pegara por trás.

-ME SOLTA!

-Não, não, Shaka, você precisa se controlar. -Miro falou com calma. -Ninguém é culpado por nada, viu...

-Ahhh, o Afrodite é!

-Então, mas você depois conversa com ele, calminho, viu loiro...

-Escorpião...eu já estou calmo agora. Pode me soltar. -Falou o indiano, respirando profundamente para se controlar. Miro obedeceu. Shaka fechou os olhos e inspirou, respirou, inspirou, respirou... contou até 38 e, abrindo os olhos novamente, se jogou em cima de Afrodite! -Frôôô! Ele não gosta de mim! -Falou o loiro, com os olhos meio molhados, se esquecendo totalmente de sua pequena vingança. Afrodite, achando que Shaka ia atacá-lo, tentou se defender no início, mas depois acabou abraçando o loirinho.

-Ah, Shakinha, ele gosta sim...é só que...bom, ele não quer se aproveitar de você inconsciente, loiro. Eu vi que ele estava curtindo, sim. Não vá desistir agora!

-É? Ele... ficou...hm., "alterado"?

-Loiro, depois da cena sua tentando seduzir ele, pode falar o que quiser, que nós já sabemos que é pervertido! -Troçou Miro, rindo.-Olha, eu vou falar pra você então: excitado, com tesão, querendo met--- A mão de Kamus em sua boca interrompeu suas "sábias" palavras.

-Miro! O Shakinha está falando comigo. Olha, loiro...ele ficou sim, pelo que eu vi. E muito. Agora, você não deveria estar lá, resolvendo isso para ele? -Perguntou o pisciano com um meio sorriso safado.

-Ele foi embora...

-Ah, loiro, calma, da próxima vez você consegue! Agora vamos comprar umas roupas para aliviar a tensão? Sabe que eu descobri um sex shop novo que tem de tuuudo? -Consolou Afrodite, já passando o braço pelos ombros do loiro e se pondo a andar.

Na Casa de Áries, Mu ameaçava entrar em colapso. "Minha Deusa, o que foi aquilo? Estou virando um verdadeiro pervertido... tendo sonhos com meu amigo, que acabou de sofrer uma dor terrível!" Pensava ele, andando de um lado para o outro, incomodado com a própria conduta. Olhou para baixo e constatou um enorme volume em sua virilha. Corou e ignorou o fato, como forma de punição a si mesmo.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários!XD Vocês são cruéis de escolher a opção mais difícil... (quase todo mundo escolheu o chute baixo) Eu tinha colocado como opção mas acho que gastei metade dos meus neurônios para completar esse capítulo...Acham que ficou legal?XD

**Chibiusa-chan: **Huahau Pois é, ainda bem que o loiro abriu os olhos! Mas olha, acho que é sina, neste ele foi assediado pelo Afrodite...XD O Mu é puro, mas nem tanto, né? Ele já está se revelando...e espere para ver no próximo capítulo...hoho Ahh, não tenha pena do Shakinha não, ele só está fingindo, nem doeu... pelo menos não do chute!XD (piadas infames atacam again) Bjs!

**Yurie: **Pois é, o ariano é muito bonzinho, ele sempre acha que está se aproveitando contra a vontade do Shakinha... ai, ai, mas se controlar com o loiro daquele jeito parece ser pior do que qualquer batalha!XD Sim, dá-lhe auto-controle! Olha, o chute baixo venceu, espero que tenha gostado, embora o Afrodite tenha feito mais do que o ariano!XD Bjs!

**Litha-chan: **Nhaa, sabe que agora eu fiquei na dúvida se te vi no AD? Nhaa, posso estar confundindo os nicks...XD Minha memória também é muito trash... Hmm, eu também tava torcendo pela queimadura, para fazer cair chá bem na coxa maravilhosa do loiro, mas deu chute baixo!XD Mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado... Bjs!

**Otaku-chan: **Huahauau Pronto, deu chute!XD Espero não ter decepcionado...mas não tenha pena do Shakinha não, você acha que do jeito que é narcisista ele ia se machucar de verdade? Não, não, só uma fingidinha para fisgar o Mu... Que bom que está gostando... Bjs!

**Shakinha:** Ahhh, nem me fale deles perderem cabelos! Por uns instantes tive a horrível imagem dos dois carecas e não foi agradável...XD Aff, mas é bem possível, do jeito que eles são complicados...tsc, tsc. Desta vez ele também não conseguiu, mas uma hora, com fé, pega no tranco!XD Bjs!

**Narcisa:** Nhaa, Mari!XD Olá! Ahn...tem certeza que não tinha lido toda mesmo? Esse capítulo que eu coloquei é extra...o.o Bom, se tivessem escolhido queimadura é óbvio que eu ia fazer ser na coxa! Ai, as coxas do Shakito são tão perfeitas...Hmm... Sim, infelizmente nós sabemos como ele se sente tendo coxas lindas, é um destino cruel, pode levar a desidratação!XD Bjs!


	4. A queimadura

Bom, primeiro o recadinho simpático de sempre...Se não gosta de yaoi, saia dessa página por favor, ninguém está te obrigando a ver dois homens se agarrando alucinadamente... Não vou tolerar críticas preconceituosas.

Se vc gosta, deixe comentários por favor, seram muito bem vindos!

Obviamente Saint Seiya não é meu e não estou ganhando nada...a não ser diversão!XD

Essa fic é/era para ser, uma comédia, com o Shaka tentando seduzir o Mu por meio de...acidentes...hohoho

Algumas pessoas leram de outra vez que eu postei, a fic só está sendo reeditada por alguns probleminhas com o site... Bom, é isso, então!XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4- A queimadura **

O clima entre o loiro e Mu havia se tornado um pouco estranho depois do incidente em que o último massageara certas partes baixas do amigo. Principalmente por parte do ariano. Toda vez que este se encontrava com Shaka, mudava de cor, ficando subitamente corado... ainda assombrado por suas próprias ações: Não sabia que era capaz de se aproveitar do amigo desmaiado, e isso sua consciência não perdoava.

Mas após alguns dias de tortura mútua, o loiro decidiu agir novamente, afinal, Mu ia gradativamente ficando menos vermelho a cada vez que se encontravam.

Chamou novamente Afrodite para uma conversa, e logo estava tudo planejado. Desta vez, o loiro permitiu que todos fossem cúmplices de seu pequeno plano...mesmo tendo consciência que o único que representava menos mau era Afrodite, além dele, é claro. Aliás, ele próprio representava muitíssimo bem, pensou convencido, tentando apaziguar o próprio coração, que batia descompassado enquanto ele se vestia. Desta vez não usaria túnica, colocaria algo mais discreto, devia parecer decente.

Afrodite quase babou quando viu o loiro vindo em sua direção. Este usava uma calça esportiva, preta e larga, sandálias e uma bata de mangas longas e decote canoa, com belos desenhos, que deixava amostra seus ombros. Era um visual bastante diferente do usado normalmente pelo loiro, e apesar de não mostrar muito de seu corpo, dava corda à imaginação alheia, pois conforme o loirinho andava, o decote canoa se movia, descobrindo um ombro ou outro... o pescoço longo também estava tentadoramente exposto, principalmente porque seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo alto. Uma gargantilha não muito apertada de ouro complementava o visual arrebatador.

-Ahhh, Shakinha, tá lindo! Estou quase te agarrando...

-Hmm...estou parecendo um bom menino? -Perguntou, com um meio sorriso safado.

-Sim...tá bem discreto, mas maravilhoso. Dá vontade de beijar todo esse seu pescoço, descer pro ombro e aí... Ahhh, loiro, tira esse sorrisinho convencido da cara antes que eu _realmente_ te agarre!

-Calma lá, Peixes... -Resmungou, não acreditando que o outro fosse realmente agarrá-lo, mas tirando o sorriso provocador da cara por via das dúvidas...- Já está tudo arrumado lá na sua casa?

-Sim, sim, Shakinha. E já convidei seu príncipe encantado.

-Príncipe? Aff, Afrodite... Mas de qualquer forma, será que ele vai aceitar jogar _strip pôquer_? Duvido!

-Ah loiro...- O pisciano riu de leve.- Você não acha que eu ia convidar o Mu assim de cara para isso, né? Eu apenas disse que ia ter uma reunião lá em casa... e ele me garantiu que ia!

-Ok...- Shaka sorriu e sem a menor cerimônia já foi subindo as escadas que davam para o segundo andar do templo de Peixes. Afrodite tinha reservado uma pequena sala redonda para o jogo, forrada com um tapete felpudo branco. Em cima deste se distribuíam diversas almofadas em círculo, todas da cor vinho, com lindos bordados negros. O que intrigava era o espelho no teto... -Ahn...Afrodite, para o que você costuma usar essa sala!

-Quer mesmo que eu fale, Shakinha? -O pisciano retrucou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Pelos deuses, ele não vai entrar aqui com... com esse clima de motel!

-Ai, loiro... agora vamos ter de fazer aqui mesmo! Você não sabe o trabalho que eu tive para tirar os quadros da parede, e outras coisinhas. E só na sua mente pervertida aqui tem clima de motel...- Alfinetou enquanto abria uma janela, para enfatizar a inocência do local.

-Afrodite! Eu não quero nem imaginar o que os quadros retratavam... e nem que tipo de "coisinhas" havia aqui... - Comentou, ajudando o pisciano a ajeitar a mesinha que continha às bebidas e petiscos. Havia se rendido, até que não seria de todo ruim fazer naquele quarto... Olhou pela janela o sol que já se punha e respirou fundo. Estava um pouco nervoso.

-Hmm, loiro mal agradecido...

-Ah, desculpa... é que eu estou um pouco ansioso... -Confessou, suspirando e já ouvindo as vozes altas de Miro e Aioria na entrada da Casa.

Os amigos também entraram sem muita cerimônia e a salinha foi enchendo. Kamus e Miro se agarravam em um canto, Aldebaram comia o loiro com os olhos, Aioria conversava sobre algo com Kanon, falando alto e gesticulando muito... Shura não parava de olhar para as coxas de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte só se ocupava em continuar com a fama de machão enquanto resmungava periodicamente algo ao espanhol. Saga não havia vindo, denominando "indecente" o jogo.

Mu estranhou ouvir tantas vozes quando chegou a Casa de Peixes. Estava pontualmente adiantado 2 minutos, como sempre. Como é que todos já haviam chegado?

Não dando muita importância a esse fato, entrou, achando-os em uma sala redonda, com espelho no teto. Que sala era aquela? Não teve muito tempo para pensar, os gritos de aposta tiraram sua concentração.

-Ah, carneirinho, jogue com a gente! -Falou um alegre Afrodite, já o puxando pelo braço e explicando-lhe as regras do jogo, sem mencionar que tipo de apostas seria, é claro...

O ariano viu Shaka sorrir-lhe e sorriu de volta, enquanto apanhava as cartas. Percebeu que Aldebaram estava muito próximo do loiro e discretamente sentou-se entre os dois, não deixando de notar, como todos, como Shaka estava bonito com a blusa caindo por seu ombro... Ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar antes que ficasse mais desconcentrado. O loiro também admirava o ariano, com discrição, notando como ele ficava bem com uma roupa social semicoberta por um sobretudo. Certamente ele havia tido outra daquelas reuniões insuportáveis com Saori e seus investidores.

-Gente, fichas só para nós nos acostumarmos, tá? Depois...-Gritou Kanon do outro lado da roda, enquanto dava a todos as fichas para apostas. Mu não entendeu o comentário e já ia perguntar ao ex-marina, mas nessa hora Shaka interviu, puxando-o pelo braço e sorrindo de forma doce:

-Obrigado...

-P-Pelo quê? -O ariano perguntou, cada vez mais confuso e alarmado.

O loiro inclinou-se, fazendo o decote canoa virar para o lado que Mu estava e expondo completamente o ombro esquerdo, o que deixou o pobre ariano hipnotizado. Shaka chegou perto o suficiente para falar em seu ouvido:

-Por ter sentado aqui...mais um pouco e o Aldebaram me agarrava. -Comentou rindo, e Mu se reprimiu por pensar besteiras quanto à aproximação da boca do amigo do seu ouvido. Era óbvio que Shaka havia falado tão rente para que o taurino não ouvisse.

-Ah...não foi nada, Shaka. -Correspondeu ao sorriso do loirinho e se acomodou melhor em sua almofada, perdendo completamente aquela inquietude inicial, dissipando todas suas dúvidas sobre a situação ao sentir o roce delicado dos cabelos presos no alto da cabeça do outro, ficando embriagado com o perfume suave que emanava daquele corpo...hmm... E a beleza do loiro então...era inefável!

-S-Sua vez, Mu...- A voz do loiro interrompeu seus devaneios. Shaka só tirara o amigo de seu transe por ser estritamente necessário, afinal, todos os presentes já o aguardavam por um tempo incômodo...

-Ahn...ah, claro! -O ariano, recém-acordado de seu estado letárgico estava confuso, e Shaka teve de repetir algumas instruções para que o amigo fizesse sua tão aguardada jogada.

Passadas duas rodadas Shaka misteriosamente havia perdido todas suas fichas, e somente ele.

-Ihh, loiro, agora a coisa complicou pro seu lado, hein? Vai ter de apelar...-Aioria, devidamente inteirado do plano, zombou.

O "mais próximo de Deus" fez uma expressão angelicalmente inocente, para que Mu não desconfiasse de sua decência.

-C-Como assim, Aioria?

-Você sabe muito bem... que...na próxima rodada...como você não tem mais fichas... -Kamus falou reticente.

-Ahh...ai, não!- O loiro resmungou, intrigando o ariano.

-O que houve Shaka?

-O que houve é que se eu perder na próxima rodada, Mu...eu tenho que tirar uma peça de roupa.

-Não! Você não vai participar disso, né, Shaka? -O próprio cavaleiro de Áries se assustou com suas palavras e o pânico que nelas continha. Ciúmes?

-Hm...vou ter de aceitar, Mu, eu escolhi jogar...- Virou o rosto meio corado para baixo, parecendo constrangido.

-M-Mas...ninguém me avisou disso.

-Calma, Muzinho, nem é você que vai tirar as roupas, pode ficar tranqüilo! Além disso somos todos homens e já vimos o Shaka só com a roupa de baixo, não tem nenhum problema...-Afrodite interviu, sorrindo e tomando mais um pouco do uísque em seu copo. Mu constatou que era infantil sua atitude...o pisciano tinha razão.

-Ah tá...-O ariano deu o braço a torcer, suspirando.

-Mu...relaxa, eu só vou ter de tirar as sandálias se eu perder na próxima...

-Eu posso te dar algumas fichas minhas...-O ariano propôs, mordendo o lábio inferior, torcendo para que Shaka aceitasse.

-Não, Mu! Não seria justo...- Disse Shaka, taxativo, enquanto engolia em seco. Por que Mu não desistia logo? Ele visava apenas preservar os "bons costumes" no Santuário ou estava com ciúmes?

-Tá bom, então, você é que sabe.

Mais uma rodada se passou e logo era a vez do virginiano novamente, que misteriosamente perdeu de novo, tendo de tirar as sandálias sob assobios dos amigos. Mu não se incomodou muito, se supunha que ninguém tinha tara por pés naquela roda. Mas ficou apreensivo, na próxima rodada, se o indiano perdesse, teria de tirar alguma peça de roupa...

E isso não tardou a acontecer:

-Shakinha. Escolhe, a calça ou a bata.

-Ahn...Afrodite, não pode ser o colar? -O loiro perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Não, Shaka...-Kanon, com um sorriso abusado, ainda teve a ousadia de completar: -E olha, agora eu acho que tem que ser a calça, afinal, sandália, pelas regras nem devia valer...

-Nossa, é verdade...concordo com o Kanon.-Miro disse quando conseguiu parar por alguns segundos de beijar o amante.

-EU TAMBÉM APOIO COMPLETAMENTE!-Aldebaram gritou, alterado já pelas bebidas. Todos se assustaram pela reação do taurino, afinal, ele ainda não sabia do plano.

-Ok...eu...-Shaka quebrou o silêncio incômodo que se instalara. -Eu tiro a calça então... a bata é longa mesmo...

Mu ficou boquiaberto, não esperava uma reação assim de seu puro amigo. Mas achou que ele estava fazendo apenas por obrigação, afinal, o loiro parecia muito constrangido, estava vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, ao se levantar para tirar a parte de baixo de sua vestimenta. Os outros cavaleiros assobiavam e imitavam gritinhos histéricos, enquanto o loiro, vermelhíssimo, abaixava devagar a calça esportiva, para o deleite de alguns...

O ariano também havia adquirido a cor de um tomate, tentando reprimir sua libido e se concentrar em outras coisas que não o vagaroso _strip_ do loiro. Mas simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Shaka, que todo tímido ia descendo a roupa, parecendo que aquilo era uma ofensa a sua pureza. O loiro ainda fazia questão de roçar as pontas dos dedos nas pernas compridas e brancas... o ariano achava que ia surtar com aquelas visões: como alguém poderia ser tão inocente e sensual ao mesmo tempo?

Quando percebeu, o loiro já havia tirado toda a calça, e parecia uma criança com o pijama grande demais. Que tentador! "Ah não, agora estou parecendo um papa-anjo!"- Mu se revoltava com os próprios pensamentos. O indiano voltou a se sentar e Mu sentiu Aldebaram se debruçar sobre si para chegar mais perto de Shaka. Aliás, Touro estava babando, que nojento!

-Ahn... Aldebaram, você se importaria de ir um pouco mais para lá? -Pediu seco, já o empurrando com o cotovelo "sutilmente". O loiro olhou para baixo com uma carinha linda de indefeso e Mu não pôde ter outra atitude. -Shaka...você quer se cobrir com meu casaco? -Disse com um sorriso protetor, e o indiano não perdeu tempo em se aproximar mais e pegar a ponta do sobretudo, para cobrir sua perna exposta. -Está com frio? -Sussurrou o ariano, sentindo o coração disparar quando o loirinho assentiu com a cabeça. Deu mais pano de seu sobretudo para que ele se cobrisse e reparou como o outro havia se sentado extremamente próximo...ficou vermelho. O que piorava a delicada situação que é todos os olhavam com sorrisos maliciosos, como se estivessem sabendo de algum que ele não sabia... Sentiu-se incomodado.

-Ahn...de quem é a vez agora...? -Shaka perguntou, torcendo para que os cavaleiros parassem de olhá-los daquele jeito abestalhado, de quem vai ver sexo ao vivo, e cuidassem das próprias vidas.

-Hm, é do Máscara. -Kanon respondeu, saindo de seu estado de estupor. Câncer, mesmo com sua fama de machão, havia se perdido por causa do _strip_ do loiro, "Shaka deve ser mesmo um mestre nas artes eróticas..." pensava ele, quando Kanon o interrompeu.

-Ah, que bichisse isso de tirar a roupa na frente de todo mundo...-Ainda resmungou, enquanto fazia sua jogada. Miro, que era logo em seguida, percebendo a desconfiança de Mu, devido ao loiro ser o único a acabar as fichas, perdeu de propósito, tirando a camisa. Recebeu um olhar meio atravessado de Kamus, mas...bom, Miro vivia sem camisa pelo Santuário afora, não era nenhuma novidade.

Novamente os outros assobiaram, e Afrodite, percebendo a descontração, ofereceu vinho ao ariano. Mu negou, dizendo que não tomava álcool. Shaka sorriu, sabia que Áries não aceitaria!

-Ahn...Afrodite, pode me trazer um chá?

-Claro, Shakinha... está bem quente, mas já vou pegar...

-Hm...Afrodite, pode trazer para mim também?-Perguntou Mu com um sorriso simpático. O pisciano retribuiu com um enorme sorriso, essa era a deixa que esperavam...

-Claro, Muzinho, é pra já... -E foi saltitante em direção a cozinha. Esquentou um dos chás até que fervesse, e o outro deixou em uma temperatura mais amena. Colocou cada um em uma mão e foi andando devagar, concentrado. Não poderia trocar os dois copos em hipóteses nenhuma, ou Shaka poderia se machucar de verdade...

O indiano enquanto isso suava frio, se Afrodite não fizesse tudo como o combinado...pobre de sua pele. Mas aceitava todos os riscos pelo ariano...ele era tão lindo, meigo...e... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada do pisciano na sala. Ele também parecia bastante tenso, mas lhe dirigiu um sorriso tranqüilizador.

-Pronto, Shakinha, seu chá... -Passou a xícara por cima do ariano, para que este visse o quão quente estava o chá e assim pensasse que o seu também estaria... O loiro pegou o recipiente com destreza e colocou a xícara sobre o tapete, um pouco afastado, enquanto Peixes entregava a outra xícara a Áries...Então, seguindo o plano, Afrodite fingiu escorregar no tapete e derrubou o chá no colo do pobre loiro.

Ouviu-se um "Ohhh" falso por toda a sala e por um instante todos ficaram inertes, menos Shaka, que deu um berro que certamente toda a cidade ouvira.

-Shakinha! Oh, desculpe-me! Ah, vou pegar a pomada! Mu, ajude-o! -Falou em um fôlego só, um tanto quanto forçado...

O ariano não teve tempo de pensar, logo Shaka colara em seu corpo, chorando. Mu ficou em estado de choque, mas não deixou de corresponder ao amigo. Desta vez não precisou dos incentivos dos outros cavaleiros, não perdeu tempo em verificar, procurando a marca da água quente pelo corpo do amigo. Havia caído bem em sua coxa...a mancha estava vermelha... Pôs a mão no local bem de leve, não sabendo como ajudar o loiro... Se fosse uma queimadura de verdade, mesmo o leve roce de sua mão teria doído, mas bom... naquele caso Shaka não reclamou da ineficiência do ariano em tratar queimaduras...

Afrodite logo voltou com a pomada na mão e ataduras. Como a pele de Shaka era muito branca, até mesmo se a água do banho estivesse muito quente, ela avermelhava...mas logo passava o efeito, claro, e o ariano perceberia. Então...

-Pronto...Mu, faça as honras! -Disse Peixes com um sorriso. O tibetano ficou um pouco irritado, como ele ficava fazendo gracinhas enquanto Shaka estava machucado daquele jeito? Mas não contrariou, lambuzando a mão no pote e espalhando abundantemente a pomada, escutando gemidos baixinhos de um loiro recostado em seu ombro. E sentado em seu colo praticamente...

"Desta vez eu não ficarei excitado, eu não ficarei excitado, eu não..." Mu repetia como um mantra para si mesmo, enquanto tratava do loirinho em seus braços. Enfaixou o local "queimado", sob o olhar bastante animado de todos, e se viu extremamente sem graça. Virgem notou rapidamente o embaraço do amigo e saiu de seu colo, com um biquinho.

-Tá bom assim, Shaka?

-Hm...tá sim.. -Murmurou ele, sorrindo. -Obrigado!

-Não foi nada...-O ariano comentou ainda constrangido, principalmente por que sua mente insistia que as coxas do loiro eram extremamente macias...bem feitas, gostosas...

-Hmm...está doendo, acho que é melhor que eu deite...-O loiro fez biquinho, tentando se levantar, mas logo pôs a mão sobre a coxa resmungando. Afrodite logo ofereceu sua casa:

-Shakinha, você podia passar aqui essa noite! É melhor não forçar, pode ficar uma cicatriz...

Todos olharam para o ariano, quando Afrodite se pronunciou, esperando para ver sua reação com as palavras deste. Mu tremeu todo. Shaka, com aquelas coxas maravilhosas cobertas por cicatrizes? Provocadas pelo pisciano, e ele, em partes? Não...não queria nem imaginar! Por outro lado, também DEFINITIVAMENTE não queria imaginar o loiro passando a noite na casa de Peixes... sabe-se lá se o pisciano não iria agarrá-lo no meio da noite...era melhor não tentar a sorte.

-Eu te levo, Shaka, eu já ia indo mesmo...

-Me leva como...?

-Ora...eu posso me teletransportar dentro das casas...-O ariano murmurou, sabendo que o loiro não havia perguntado aquilo exatamente...

-Ahn...não será muito cansativo para você...? -O virginiano perguntou com carinha de santo. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro não se furtavam de assistir toda a cena romântica, na maior cara de pau.

-Ora, claro que não, Shaka, eu sou um cavaleiro...- Mu murmurou, antes de pegar o loiro no colo, sem nem esperar resposta deste. Shaka arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas nem hesitou em enlaçar o pescoço do ariano para se firmar melhor, enquanto o ariano dava as costas para a sala e ia saindo...

Os outros que ficaram na sala faziam gestos de incentivo para o loiro, que espiava por cima dos ombros de Mu, sorrindo para agradecer. Ninguém achou que Mu fosse virar naquela velocidade, surpreendendo todos com caras safadas e sorridentes, gestos de "ok" e até alguns piores...

-Hã? O qu-- -Nesse momento foi providencialmente quase atropelado por Aldebaram, que, irritadíssimo por ter perdido as chances com o loiro, saiu da sala como um tufão. -Bom...até mais.

Deixou a pergunta para depois, saindo da Casa de Peixes, mas com a sensação de que havia algo de muito errado com aqueles cavaleiros...muito mesmo. Saori deveria ser avisada! Menos com seu anjo, é claro... Espera. Desde quando Shaka tinha virado seu anjo? Que apelido ridículo! Não que ele não se parecesse com um, constatou Mu suando frio, quando ele apoiava a cabeça loira na junção de seu ombro com o pescoço, daquele modo tão meigo, tão desprotegido... Ele era tão levinho...

E...por Atena! Mu espantou-se, quando é que sua mão havia migrado para a coxa dele? Pior: Esta estava descoberta, por que na pressa Shaka nem havia recuperado sua calça e sandálias... Mu se sentia um tarado pensando besteiras sobre aquele ser tão puro, só de bata, nos seus braços... parecia tão desprotegido e infantil...apertou-o mais nos braços, enquanto descia as escadarias, já passando por Aquário. Shaka, adorando a situação, aproveitou para aconchegar seu rosto no pescoço do amigo, roçando com o nariz gelado "acidentalmente" na região e inspirando o perfume suave dos cabelos dele...

E nesse momento, Mu, o cavaleiro dourado de Áries quase rolou escadaria abaixo. Aquilo...aahh que arrepio tinha provocado em seu corpo! Que coisa, não conseguia controlar...

Shaka sorriu discretamente e deixou que seu hálito chocasse contra a pele do amigo, provocando desta vez um tremor bem perceptível. Não havia jeito, pensava Mu, ia ter de usar o teletransporte nos trechos que lhe eram permitidos, aquilo estava uma tortura! Uma tortura deliciosa, claro, mas...bom, sentia que desrespeitava o amigo daquela forma...

O loiro assustou-se quando o ariano usou o teletransporte, ficando contrariado depois. Estava tão bom ser carregado pelo tibetano, tão confortável! Mas daquele jeito logo iriam chegar...

O ariano foi entrando sem cerimônias na Casa de Virgem, andando em passos rápidos. Não haviam dito uma palavra pelo caminho e instalara-se um silêncio tenso...

-Hm...abre para mim, Shaka? -Sussurrou Mu, tendo em vista que suas mãos estavam ocupadas carregando um certo loiro. Shaka abriu e empurrou a porta de sua Casa, e logo Mu dirigia-se a seu quarto, depositando-o na cama suavemente.

-Ahn...obrigado, Mu.- Disse sorrindo, constrangido.

-Não foi nada! Quer que eu veja como está a ferida? Ainda está doendo?

-Não! -O loiro falou mais alto do que o necessário, Mu não poderia tirar a atadura ou veria a farsa... -Q-Quero dizer, não está doendo, mas se retirarmos a faixa vai grudar, doer, sangrar talvez... -Exagerou o loiro, olhando para o lado.

-Sério? Nossa, então é melhor deixar como está, mesmo... -Murmurou inocentemente o ariano. Ficaram se olhando, por alguns instantes, e Mu se continha para não debruçar sobre o loiro e beijar-lhe. Envergonhado, se decidiu sair logo da casa de Virgem, antes que sucumbisse ao desejo, o que não seria difícil, com o loiro com aquela bata que mal lhe cobria a roupa íntima. Que era...pelos deuses... era preta, e transparente...de renda...minúscula... Não! Tinha de sair logo de lá! -Ahn! Tchau Shaka, até amanhã! -E saiu correndo porta afora, enquanto o loiro socava o colchão, louco de raiva por ter mais um plano fracassado.

* * *

Ahhh! Ok, sem desculpas. Eu sei que esse capítulo está um lixo, eu quase joguei fora... mas já estava na sétima página então..ele está aí.

Obrigada pelos comentários!XD

**Yurie:** Que bom que você gostou do chute baixo... Mas o Mu já está bem balançado sim...você vai ver no final, quando ele conta a versão dele dos acidentes...XD Mas isso é só mais para frente... E olha, os outros cavaleiros continuam péssimos atores...até o desligado do ariano já estava ficando desconfiado! Bjs!

**Chibiusa-chan:** Pois é, o loiro é freqüentador assíduo do sex-shop! Como você acha que ele tem toda a gaveta de assessórios?XD Não perde uma novidade!XP Bom, nesse capítulo os dois "sábios" Kamus e Miro não tiveram muito tempo de dar seus conselhos... Afinal estavam muito preocupados se agarrando! Bjs!

**Narcisa:** Ué, jura que não leu? Bom, se você tivesse lido...ahn, certas partes mais para frente, teria a certeza de que o Shakinha era a coisa mais tarada, pervertida e sádica do mundo...XD Esses dois capítulos são extras, então você não leu mesmo... Mas os outros já estão prontos faz um tempão...estranho... Bjs!

**Mikage-sama:** Pois, tadinho do Mu, é muuuito desligado! E acha que o amigo é um santo...XD Nhaa, pois é, esses dois capítulos eu inseri depois na fic...mas mesmo os outros eu vou dar uma melhorada, principalmente na estrutura das frases, como eu fiz no segundo... E...ahh, para falar a verdade eu esqueci por um bom tempo da fic, tadinha, porque fiquei bem desanimada quando tiraram...mas daí tomei coragem pra postar de novo! Tomara que não dê problema desta vez! Bjs!

**Litha-chan:** Aqui está! Eu atrasei um pouquinho...mas... Bom, o Dite é safado sim...se aproveitou muito do loiro! Mas eu confesso que se tivesse a oportunidade...XD Só o Mu mesmo que não quer se aproveitar do loiro! Ô ariano assexuado! Bjs!

**Mo de Áries:** Sua sumida! Quanto tempo... Que bom que você gostou do outro capítulo! Tomara que tenha gostado deste também...embora esteja horrível...ai, ai... Bjs!

**Celly M:** Ahh, é que esses capítulos são extras!XD Então ninguém tinha lido da outra vez... mas o resto vou postar o mesmo, e claro, com o finalzinho que também não tinha. O Mu tá muito devagar! Mas não precisa bater a cabeça dele na pedra não! Afinal...o Shakinha depois vai dar uma vingança daquelas...XD Hahahah Eu também agarraria o Shaka, mas Celly...eu acho que ele prefere...ahn, pessoas que tenham certos volumes embaixo que nós mulheres não temos! Bjs!

**Shakinha:** Hahahah É que o "Tico-Teco" do Mu é muito mais lento que o resto do corpo dele, tadinho!XD Daí ele fica com um complexo de "estou me aproveitando do meu puro amigo" e o negócio não anda!XD Mas daqui a pouco o Mu pega no tranco! Literalmente...

Ahh, mas o Dite tinha planejado não acertar mesmo lá em baixo, senão o Shakinha não tinha deixado ele chutar... afinal, ainda vai ser muito útil! Bjs!

**Kitsune Lima:** Bom, o Mu sempre acha que o Shakinha é um anjo...mesmo depois de tudo! Hmm...não deu para encaixar o beijinho pra sarar no capítulo, mas espero que você tenha gostado! Bjs!

**Yamatsuki:** Ahhh, você ainda não viu nada...o Shakito é muito mais pervertido do que isso!XD Eu também adoro Mu e Shaka, embora prefira o loiro e o Ikki... Bom, aqui tá a continuação! Bjs!


	5. A gripe

Bom, primeiro o recadinho simpático de sempre...Se não gosta de yaoi, saia dessa página por favor, ninguém está te obrigando a ver dois homens se agarrando alucinadamente... Não vou tolerar críticas preconceituosas.

Se vc gosta, deixe comentários por favor, seram muito bem vindos!

Obviamente Saint Seiya não é meu e não estou ganhando nada...a não ser diversão!XD

Essa fic é/era para ser, uma comédia, com o Shaka tentando seduzir o Mu por meio de...acidentes...hohoho

Algumas pessoas leram de outra vez que eu postei, a fic só está sendo reeditada por alguns probleminhas com o site... Bom, é isso, então!XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5- A gripe**

Shaka demorou mais quatro dias para forjar outro acidente. Não pôde comparecer aos treinos, pois teoricamente a queimadura fora grave. Mas durante o período "de molho" lembrou-se daqueles péssimos filmes pornôs, que sempre usavam a velha desculpa da febre...hmm... Até filmes pornôs mal feitos eram úteis em situações de calamidade. E não era um exagero, em absoluto: o loiro estava desesperado, e a necessidade sexual lhe batia a porta com cada vez mais freqüência.

E depois de forjar o plano A e B daquela sedução, pôs em prática: bem quando Mu passava pela sexta casa, depois de uma exaustiva reunião, Shaka começou com um terrível ataque de tosse. O clima entre eles, naqueles dias que se seguiram ao chute baixo, estava meio estranho, mas o indiano não pretendia desistir. Já estava mais confiante devido aos conselhos do amigo pisciano.

-Shaka? Você está bem?

-Eu...cof, cof, cof, depois...cof..cof- Mu foi rapidamente em seu auxílio, batendo-lhe nas costas e amparando-o. Finalmente o loiro parou de tossir.- Ah...é que depois daquele dia no rio, sabe, acho que peguei uma gripe...minha garganta está doendo tanto... -Fez charme, mirando o outro com carinha de donzela abandonada. Ok, fazia já um bom tempinho que eles haviam ido nadar, mas quem se importava?

-Sério? Vamos para dentro de seu templo, Shaka, vou preparar um chá para você!

-Nossa, obrigado, Mu...cof, cof..-Forçou mais uma tosse e logo se encontrava em seu quarto, deitado confortavelmente na cama enquanto Mu fazia um chá para os dois. Talvez fosse maldade fazer o outro trabalhar daquele jeito mas... de qualquer forma, ele não iria saber mesmo que era uma farsa.

-Pronto Shaka...tome bem devagar...hmm, você está tão vermelho, deixe-me ver se está com febre...-Pousou os lábios suavemente na testa do loiro, pois sabia que estes eram mais sensíveis ao calor, em relação às mãos.- Não, acho que não está. -Apertou os gânglios do loiro. -Está doendo?

-Hu-hum.

-Bom, de tarde eu te trago um xarope! -Afirmou, se sentindo um pouco constrangido, por ter gostado da proximidade com o "doente".

-Ah tá, obrigado, Mu...-Disse e entreabriu os olhos, deixando o ariano desnorteado, não pela perda de sentidos, é claro, que não ocorreu, mas pela incrível beleza daqueles olhos tão lindos e azuis...tão puros... Ou pelo menos assim pensava o ariano, não sabendo das cenas nada puritanas que aquelas duas esferas azuis já haviam presenciado.

-Shaka.

-Sim?

-Não quer que eu durma aqui, hoje? Vai que você piora a noite...

-Claro, faz tempo que não conversamos...

-Certo...E...eu acho lindos esses teus olhos, sabia? -Lançou um sorriso e saiu calmamente, mas sem dar chance de resposta ao loiro, que ficou parado, abobado, olhando a porta, até sentir algo molhado sobre seu colo...(Não pensem besteiras!XD) "Ahh, mas que droga, até derrubei o chá..."-Pensou enquanto tomava o resto, já frio.

O ariano voltou à tarde, trazendo como prometido o xarope e uma mochila com suas coisas para passar a noite. O loiro o havia esperado ansioso por todo o dia, e estabeleceu que desta vez o plano não era seduzi-lo...muito, mas sim sensibilizá-lo e apelar para o senso de proteção do amigo... E uma hora era só dar uns beijinhos e pronto! Já estariam acertados.

-Shaka! Está melhor?- Sem perder tempo já colou os lábios na testa do amigo, preocupado.

-Hmm, acho que sim...

Como o ariano não estivesse sentindo direito a temperatura do corpo de Shaka pela testa, dirigiu os lábios ao pescoço do amigo, roçando no trajeto o nariz bem de leve pela pele do loiro, que se arrepiou por inteiro.

-É, não está com febre não...

-A-Ah, que bom...

-Quem diria, hein? O "cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus" gripado... -Riu de

leve, sentando-se na cama e passando os dedos pelo longo cabelo do amigo.

-Por que tenho a impressão de que você está se divertindo muito as minhas custas?

-Hmm, deve ser porque eu realmente estou...

-Ah, quero ver quando eu te passar essa gripe...

-É só eu não entrar em contato com a sua saliva...-Shaka pôde jurar que viu um brilho malicioso passar pelos olhos verdes.- Então trate de não cuspir muito em mim! E eu sei que você trataria de mim caso eu ficasse doente...-Fez biquinho.

-É claro que eu trataria de você, Mu...-Acabou por deitar a cabeça em seu colo, sentindo-o ainda acariciar de leve seus cabelos. O coração do loiro disparava no peito.

-Shaka, você é meu melhor amigo, sabia?

-Você também é meu melhor amigo, Mu. Ai, por Atena, estamos parecendo criancinhas!

-Eu sei...

-Eu tô com sono...Vamos dormir?

-Vamos sim, mas onde você quer que eu durma?

-Que tal aqui? -Perguntou sorrindo e dando leves tapinhas ao seu lado na cama.

-Ihh...Se eu ficar gripado depois será sua culpa...-Mu brincou, bagunçando os cabelos loiros do amigo. Mesmo resmungando, não perdeu tempo em se acomodar confortavelmente na cama macia do indiano, já se cobrindo com os lençóis.

Virgem, munido de uma coragem que antes não achava possível acumular, o abraçou. Mas ele não previa _aquela_ reação que extraiu do amigo...

-Shaka.

-Hum?

-P-Por que você está me abraçando...?-A pergunta fez o indiano gelar, sentindo seu mundo afundar inexoravelmente. Até mesmo algumas lágrimas se acumularam no canto de seus olhos.

-Desculpa...-Tirou os braços de torno do ariano, que imediatamente se arrependeu da pergunta impensada. Não sabendo o que dizer para impedir o loiro de se afastar puxou-o forte de encontro ao próprio corpo, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços.

-Desculpe-me você, Shaka. Você está certo, não são precisos motivos para se abraçar alguém...-Virgem suspirou aliviado, voltando a se aconchegar nos braços do amigo, que não era só "alguém" para ele. Dormiram naquela posição, sem se importar com o que outras pessoas pudessem pensar da situação comprometedora.

Mu acordou se sentindo estranhamente...alterado. Para ser mais específico..._excitado_. Tentou registrar o que acontecia e logo percebeu uma das coxas do amigo _muito_ bem posicionada entre suas pernas, executando uma deliciosa fricção. O-O que ele achava que estava fazendo? Sem conseguir se conter mais, e inconseqüente devido ao sono o ariano gemeu baixinho, se empurrando contra a perna do loiro, esfregando mais o sexo naquela pele macia. Sentiu seu membro endurecer mais e a própria respiração ficando ofegante. Acordou completamente e parou de se esfregar no indiano quando ouviu um gemido vindo de Virgem. Arregalou os olhos, ligando o abajur ao lado em seguida para se inteirar daquela estranha situação, e verificar se o amigo estava ou não desperto. Mas Shaka estava de olhos fechados e Áries ficou em dúvida...

-Shaka...?-Chamou Mu baixinho, temendo estar se aproveitando do amigo. Virgem não respondeu, apenas pressionou a coxa mais forte contra seu membro, sentindo como Mu estava excitado. Ao ariano só restou gemer, desta vez bem alto. Shaka, que ainda fingia dormir, se assustou quando o tibetano tomou impulso, virando-o na cama e ficando por cima de si, no meio de suas pernas, começando a se movimentar como se já o tivesse possuindo, esfregando e pressionando os dois sexos um contra o outro, e gemendo quase sem controle pelo ato.

O loiro já estava a ponto de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo, revelando que não estava exatamente "dormindo", quando o outro o empurrou pelos ombros, se afastando dele como se fugisse de uma assombração. Shaka, surpreso com a reação do amigo, tratou de fingir acordar.

-Ahn?-Abriu os olhos um pouquinho, se espreguiçando bem gostoso em seguida. Seu coração palpitava forte contra o peito, mas quem o visse não iria crer.- Mu? -Abriu os olhos mais um pouco, vendo o ariano de pé ao lado da cama, com os olhos verdes arregalados. -Que...que houve, Mu? Você que me acordou?

-N-Não houve nada, Shaka...-O tibetano olhou para baixo. -Eu te acordei porque...porque...

-Eu estava tendo um pesadelo?-Terminou de abrir os olhos, fazendo a carinha mais inocente do mundo.

-É, acho que sim...-Mu suava frio, voltando a se deitar na cama, mas agora sem abraçar o amigo.

-Nossa, nem me lembro com o que eu estava sonhando...-(Ai, mas o loiro é cara de pau mesmo...)- Eu acordei você? Gritei alguma coisa?

-Não, não, eu ...eu ia ao banheiro quando te ouvi gemendo... E imaginei que estivesse tendo um pesadelo.- Corou inteirinho pela mentira, mas pelo menos a parte de que Shaka estava gemendo não era mentira não! -Bom, então eu vou ao banheiro.- Se levantou novamente, dando graças aos deuses pela mentira bem inventada.

Shaka suspirou, achando que tinha exagerado daquela vez, ao ver o tamanho da "vontade" insatisfeita do ariano, enquanto ele corria ao banheiro. "Da próxima vez não me acorde do _pesadelo_, Mu...porque eu acho que poderia continuar daquele jeito pela eternidade...".

Acabou sorrindo, Áries era mesmo muito doce, havia sentido daquela vez o quanto ele o queria e no entanto o tibetano havia se controlado de maneira exemplar. Acabou ficando ainda mais excitado ao pensar que provavelmente Mu estava se aliviando naquele momento. Hmm...ele deveria ficar ainda mais lindo quando gozava... Quase que instintivamente levou as mãos ao próprio sexo, procurando também um alívio, quando a voz de seu sonho de consumo o despertou:

-Tudo bem, Shaka...?- Desta vez o loiro não conseguiu esconder seu nervosismo, tirando rápido as mãos de dentro da coberta.

-S-Sim, por quê?

-Você está vermelho...-Aproximou o rosto do loirinho e este fechou os olhos, já esperando os lábios do amigo sobre os seus. Mas o ariano sequer percebeu a expectativa do indiano, e somente pousou os lábios no pescoço dele, medindo sua temperatura de novo, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava sua face.

-Hm, você não fica com febre mesmo...Agora dorme de novo, viu?-Deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do amigo e voltou ao seu lado da cama, sorrindo com aquela calma tão característica. Shaka se sentia quase sujo e manipulador depois de ver todo o carinho que o amigo dedicava a ele, negligenciando seu próprio prazer para preservar a amizade.

* * *

Bom, após milhares de provas, finalmente eu tive tempo o suficiente para digitar! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Ahn...acho que este capítulo não está muito especial, mas em compensação o outro está bem...legal...(sorriso sacana) Afinal, o Shaka dá uma pequena amostra de uns conhecimentos bastante úteis ao ariano...

Ahh, sim...a partir deste capítulo já estou seguindo a fic original, só com umas modificações na grafia mesmo, na estrutura das frases... O último capítulo será inédito, porque tiraram antes de eu postar...XD

**Celly M: **O Mu pode ser lerdo e molenga, mas bem que tem algumas vantagens bem...compensadoras, não? Mas olha que ele já está se liberando! No próximo capítulo então...até o Miro, aquele tarado, vai ficar no chinelo quando eles se empolgarem!XD E Celly...que graça tem deixar de traumatizar as pessoas, fazendo elas imaginarem Aldebaram e Shaka?XD Bjs!

**Kitsune:** Hmm, minha inspiração não tava das melhores quando eu acabei o capítulo...mas ia ser meio difícil de encaixar...desculpa... Mas eles ainda vão ter tempo para beijinhos...XD E como deu para reparar nesse capítulo, não só beijinhos... Bjs!

**Chibiusa-san:** Hahahha Sim, ele honra os brasileiros que "não desistem nunca". E putz, eu teria medo de ficar no mesmo cômodo que um cara tão necessitado quanto ele... Quanto a sua curiosidade, pode ficar tranquila, só vão ter mais dois capítulos depois desse... E tadinho do Shaka, ainda bem que o Dite não trocou os chás! Já pensou aquela perna perfeita com uma cicatriz! Não tinha beijinho que sarasse... Bjs!

**Yurie:** Olha...eu não sei como o Mu consegue resistir...muitos anos de treinamento como cavaleiro, só pode ser isso, né? E pois é, nem mesmo os cavaleiros comprometidos ou supostamente heteros conseguem se controlar, só o Muzinho mesmo...se bem que neste capítulo, hein, acho que ele deu uma escorregada! Bjs!

**Shakinha:** Olha...eu queria saber o que o Afrodite faz na sala "especial" dele sim!XD Quanto ao Miro sem camisa...puxa, deve ser uma visão e tanto! Olha, a ficha do Mu já está por um triz como você pode ver...mais um pouquinho... Bjs!

**Mo de Áries:** Sabe que quase eu fiz o Mu se embriagar mesmo? Foi quase...mas daí o capítulo ia ficar mais enrolação do que já estava... Ahh, que bom que voce acha que eu estou escrevendo melhor! Eu também acho, em relação aos anteriores...por isso que estou modificando várias passagens dos capítulos antigos... Hmm, fic também é cultura!XD Bjs!

**Anushka-chan:** Ihh, fia, nem sei mais o que você leu ou não...mas lê de novo!XD Principalmente o próximo capítulo...que tem um lemon daqueles meio sadomasô que você gosta!XD Bjs!

**Musha:** Estoy muy contenta por su review! Gracias! Hmm...bom, apesar de adorar ler fics em espanhol eu não consigo escrever direito então...vai em português mesmo!XD Coitadinho do Shaka, mal tem idéias mais para seduzir o ariano...Então ele vai fazer algo próximo da sua sugestão...mas claro que o Muzinho vai adorar...no próximo capítulo!XD Besos!


	6. O copo?

Bom, primeiro o recadinho simpático de sempre...Se não gosta de yaoi, saia dessa página por favor, ninguém está te obrigando a ver dois homens se agarrando alucinadamente... Não vou tolerar críticas preconceituosas.

Se vc gosta, deixe comentários por favor, seram muito bem vindos!

Obviamente Saint Seiya não é meu e não estou ganhando nada...a não ser diversão!XD

Essa fic é/era para ser, uma comédia, com o Shaka tentando seduzir o Mu por meio de...acidentes...hohoho

Algumas pessoas leram de outra vez que eu postei, a fic só está sendo reeditada por alguns probleminhas com o site... Bom, é isso, então!XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 - O copo?**

O loiro acordou e a primeira cena que viu foi o amigo deitado displicentemente na cama, de lado, os cabelos lilases desordenados. Tirou as franjas que lhe caíam sobre os olhos, admirando-lhe as feições tranqüilas. A muito custo se controlou para não beijá-lo, acabando por apenas sair da cama e, após tirar o pijama, vestiu um roupão preto de seda, que, aliás, o deixava irresistível. Se quando voltasse o amigo já estivesse acordado, pretendia se declarar.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, e pôs-se a encher um copo de água distraidamente. Suspirou, pensando se Mu já não estava comprometido com alguém e por isso parecia ignorar suas investidas...Quando percebeu, o copo que antes segurava estava no chão, se espatifando e atirando água para todo lado. Droga...teria de limpar toda a bagunça agora... Ia pegar os cacos com a mão, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir Mu segurar seu braço. Quando é que ele chegara a cozinha?

-Mu...?

-Shaka...Eu não sei por que você está se acidentando tanto, atualmente, mas...Ai, Sha, não quero mais adiar...Preciso te dizer uma coisa.- Como Shaka permanecesse imóvel, o cavaleiro de Áries conduziu-o, e acabou por fazer o loiro sentar-se na mesa, envolvendo as mãos dele com as suas. O ariano, ao sentir que o outro o olhava com expectativa, baixou o rosto, ficando vermelho.-Eu...queria ter te dito isso naquele dia que vim, mas você caiu...- Shaka teve vontade de se jogar de um prédio.- E...fiquei preocupado com a queda e...bom, o que eu queria dizer é que...- Levantou novamente o rosto, prendendo seu olhar no azul dele, em um arroubo de coragem.- Sha, eu estou gostando de você.

O indiano se sentiu o mais abissalmente idiota de todos os seres. Devia ter imaginado que Mu não avançaria nele sem antes se declarar! O ariano não era nenhum tipo de maníaco sexual como ele! Ainda bem que no dera tudo certo apesar dos incidentes...

-Mu...eu também gosto muito de você...-Puxou o ariano, abraçando-o como se temesse perdê-lo. Mu retribuiu, apoiando o rosto no robe macio que cobria o ombro do loiro, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos longos.

Shaka, não agüentando mais segurar o desejo que o consumia por dentro, puxou o amigo para um beijo, não perdendo um segundo para encaixar a boca na dele, enroscando as línguas sensualmente. Entrelaçou os dedos pelos longos cabelos lilases, puxando sua cintura com a outra mão. Com pressa, logo em seguida encaixava o outro cavaleiro no meio de suas pernas, pressionando o sexo dele com o seu, os dois já rígidos. Deslizava a mão para a bunda do amigo, quando de repente lembrou-se de algo e interrompeu o beijo, olhando para o ariano assustado.

-Desculpa, Mu...ahn...então vamos treinar e...-Avermelhou-se, murmurando incoerências e palavras sem nexos. Havia se lembrado, há poucos segundos, de que o ariano ainda era inocente, e poderia não apreciar um "aprofundamento na relação" tão afoito...no sentido literal mesmo. E, se não parasse já, não tinha certeza de que conseguiria depois. Para sua mais completa surpresa, Mu reclamou da pausa, não do assédio:

-Desculpa pelo que, Shaka? É óbvio que eu também quero fazer isso com você. E nós dois estamos excitados... não temos mais idade para irmos nos aliviarmos sozinhos, né? -Sorriu, para depois sussurrar baixinho no ouvido do loiro. -A não ser que você não queira...-Enlaçou os braços pelo pescoço de Virgem, beijando-o de novo, só apartando para retomar o ar.- E eu quero que você me ensine como usa todos aqueles "brinquedinhos" lá no seu quarto!

-Eu, hein? Achando que você era inocente...-Ainda conseguiu dizer Shaka, após a surpresa pelo ariano aceitar fazer "coisas a mais" com ele tão cedo.

-Você que parece, com essa cara de anjo. Mas você deve saber que eu...nunca fiz...-Baixou o rosto encabulado, era tão inexperiente...Mas se sentia pegando fogo quando encostava no loiro ou via descoberta a pele lisinha e incrivelmente clara. E como ambos os eventos estavam acontecendo no momento, com ele o abraçando com aquele roupão já tão aberto...não ia ter jeito mesmo...

Beijou o loiro de novo, com mais pressa, ansioso. Shaka se controlava para não aprofundar as carícias antes da hora e assustar o tibetano, se surpreendendo quando foi Mu que levou as mãos à abertura do robe, passando a mão safada por dentro do tecido para acariciar seu peito e abdômen.

- Mu, para que a pressa...? Não acha melhor irmos para o meu quarto?-Disse malicioso, deslizando um dedinho por seu peito, em uma clara provocação.

-Ora, por que a pressa? Ah, você sabe...-Sorriu, assim como Shaka, que no momento desabotoava a camisa de seu pijama calmamente e de forma provocante, roçando as unhas por seu peito, o que fazia com que Mu engolisse em seco ao sentir os toques. Assim que o loiro terminou sua tarefa, jogou a camisa do ariano no chão e pegou seu delicioso dono pela mão, conduzindo-o para o quarto sem chances de réplica.

Tinha planos que envolviam enlouquecer aquele ariano, só para compensar todos os acidentes que havia fingido sofrer por causa do dito cujo. Fechou a porta do quarto e sorriu sacana, levando um Mu um tanto quanto ansioso para sua cama. Reparou que o olhar dele havia se fixado por alguns instantes em sua gaveta de acessórios eróticos ...hmm... aquilo ia ser de muita utilidade para a tortura que pretendia impingir a ele!

Depositou o amigo na cama delicadamente e se surpreendeu com o puxão violento que o levou para baixo e que fez com que caísse em cima de Mu, que rapidamente capturou seus lábios em um beijo quase selvagem. O ariano não parecia muito disposto a perder tempo...

-Hmmm...- Shaka finalmente conseguiu descolar a boca da dele, tomando consciência de que se continuassem daquele modo não teria autocontrole o suficiente para torturar o tibetano.-Mu...você vai ficar quietinho aí, agora, e deixar eu fazer esse "trabalho"...se não eu te amarro, tá?-Falou de forma doce, contrapondo a suavidade de sua voz com a forma ágil com que prendeu as mãos de Mu acima da cabeça deste. A vítima arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa.

-Ora...seu loiro tarado!

O indiano apenas sorriu, realmente safado, não contestando a verdade que o amigo dissera: o que fazer se era mesmo a realidade? Como para ratificar a afirmação, prendeu as mãos do tibetano juntas com apenas uma das suas, deixando a outra livre para descer pelo corpo do amigo. Chegou rapidamente em sua calça, e não hesitou em acariciar bem de leve a ereção comprimida pelo pano. Riu, ao ver o ariano gemer com o toque.

-É, eu que sou o tarado, mas olha o _seu estado_...-Mu sequer pensou em contestar o loiro, aqueles toques eram tão suaves que tinham o efeito contrário, deixando-o mais arrepiado e extremamente excitado. É, tinha a impressão de que ainda ia sofreria muito nas mãos daquele loirinho pervertido... e pelo jeito sádico. Nem cogitou se soltar, a única coisa que poderia fazer era excitar tanto o indiano que este desistisse da tortura. Tarefa difícil na posição em que se encontrava, preso, mas quem sabe com jeitinho...

Pensando ainda nisso, aumentou mais ainda a intensidade dos gemidos, ao mesmo tempo em que se esfregava no loiro de forma lânguida. O indiano ficou perdido por um momento, gemendo baixo, enquanto olhava absorto ao rostinho corado do tibetano, mas logo percebeu a manobra, e se afastou, desencostando o corpo do dele e ficando de quatro em cima do amigo, evidentemente ainda o prendendo pelos pulsos.

-Não, não, Mu querido...Eu o mandei ficar bem quietinho. Vou te prender!- Disse e abriu a gaveta ao lado da cama, arrancando um sorriso cheio de expectativa do outro.- Hm...você quer brincar com o que tem aqui dentro, né? -Shaka riu, pensando em como o amigo, apesar de virgem, parecia ser bem propenso a gostar de perversões.

A resposta de Mu foi apenas sorrir de forma infantil, e balançar a cabeça positivamente. Mal viu que o loiro havia pegado algemas, e em questão de segundos tratava de prender suas mãos uma na outra.

-Shaka!

-Que foi?

-Eu queria muito te tocar... -Pediu fazendo um biquinho adorável.

-Ah, outra vez eu deixo...nessa eu vou te torturar um pouquinho, tá?-O loiro riu internamente: "um pouquinho?". Imagine...ia levar o amigo às raias da insanidade... E o processo iria ser extremamente prazeroso!

Inclinando-se um pouco por sobre o ariano, mordiscou de leve o queixo dele, para depois se dirigir ao pescoço do amigo e deslizar o nariz por aquela pele sensível. Mu suspirava, inclinando o rosto para dar maior acesso às carícias do indiano por seu pescoço. As mãos de Shaka escorregavam por seu corpo, mal roçando em sua pele, deixando-o mais excitado e desesperado, querendo mais contato.

O loiro, percebendo o desespero do amigo, começou a depositar leves beijinhos e lambidas, enquanto apertava seus mamilos com os dedos, arrancando mais gemidos. E assim foi descendo suas carícias pelo corpo definido de Mu, beijando seu peito até chegar em seus mamilos. Olhou para o ariano, sorrindo sadicamente. Beijou-os tão de leve que o amigo se arrepiou por inteiro, gemendo e se contorcendo na cama. Era incrível como o loiro sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo, e o toque era tão delicado que o deixava com ainda mais expectativa e tesão...

O pobre tibetano se remexeu na cama, olhando suplicante para o loiro, mas a única reação que conseguiu arrancar dele foi um sorriso sacana. Depois de lamber e sugar seus mamilos a boca de Shaka foi descendo, fazendo uma trilha de saliva até seu umbigo, ponto onde enfiou a língua, deixando molhado.

Mu olhou para baixo ofegante, cheio de expectativa e torcendo para que Shaka o acariciasse mais embaixo...A respiração do indiano colidia com sua pele molhada e fazia com que todo seu corpo estremecesse, com arrepios que nada tinham a ver com os de frio.

Continuando a tortura, Shaka deitou-se de bruços entre as coxas bem formadas do amigo, mas não retirou a calça do pijama dele, apenas roçou o rosto pelo volume que só aumentava, arrancando gemidos altos. O suplício aumentou para o ariano quando Shaka encostou os lábios em seu membro coberto, enquanto prendia os olhos nos dele, olhando-o de forma pervertida.

-Quer que eu tire esse pano irritante do nosso caminho, Mu querido?

-Hu-hum!

-Então eu quero um beijo.- A expressão do loiro mudou de repente, de sacana para um sorriso carinhoso e quase infantil. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas abertas de sua vítima e continuou com o mesmo sorriso, como se esperasse uma reação do tibetano, que ainda tentava entender a súbita mudança de comportamento. "Eu sabia que não era só o Saga que tinha dupla personalidade aqui nesse Santuário..."-Pensou franzindo os pontos em sua testa. Mas tinha de reagir, não tinha? Ou morria de tesão antes da hora.

-Vem pegar seu beijo então, Shaka...-Sorriu malicioso, se insinuando ao loiro. Mas o amigo não se moveu, parecendo querer que fosse até onde ele estava. O que implicava que teria de se levantar, o que não sabia se conseguiria com os braços presos daquele jeito. Baixou as mãos, colocando-as na frente de seu corpo e quase contundindo o ombro no processo... Depois forçou-se para frente, até ficar sentado na cama, quase no colo do loiro. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo, mas o maldito indiano safado desviou-se, se afastando.

O ariano, excitadíssimo, em um ato de supremo desespero, em vista da reação de seu parceiro maldoso, optou por se aliviar sozinho mesmo! Passou as duas mãos pelo elástico do pijama, fazendo um verdadeiro contorcionismo, na tentativa de aliviar seu membro dolorido pelas torturas do loirinho sádico. Quando conseguiu enfim, começou uma masturbação lenta, não por opção, mas por causa da limitação que aquele maldito pano impunha; se enroscando nas algemas.

O indiano perdeu o ar com a cena. Então era assim? Mu ia provocá-lo se masturbando na sua frente? Ahhh não!

O ariano demorou-se alguns minutos naquela masturbação, gemendo com os olhos verdes cerrados, nem se dando conta do estado que estava deixando o outro. Quando em um momento abriu um pouco os olhos, se deparou com o loiro de olhos arregalados para ele, parecendo realmente necessitado.

Mu no início ficou vermelho, depois quase roxo, constrangidíssimo, mas quando Shaka riu de sua vergonha, sentiu-se desafiado. Resolveu provocar o loiro também. Com um esforço baixou a calça e sua roupa de baixo, até o meio das coxas, e voltou-se a ajoelhar com as pernas bem afastadas, expondo sua ereção completamente rígida, já melada na ponta pelo próprio sêmen.

Mu sorriu o mais sacana que pôde, olhando para Shaka, para depois continuar a masturbação, com um agravante... Além de ficar muito mais exposto sem a calça, continuava a olhar o loiro pervertidamente, gemendo ainda mais alto. Shaka estava já a ponto de perder os sentidos com aquela cena, e pressionava seu sexo com as mãos inconscientemente, em sua aflição. Mu devia ter feito muito daquilo para ter toda aquela "técnica". O cúmulo foi quando ariano passou um dos polegares pela ponta da glande, molhando-o com um pouco de sêmen. Shaka não desgrudou os olhos e viu, extasiado, o amigo levar as mãos presas à boca, lambendo o sêmen enquanto olhava para ele, que não pôde segurar um gemido ao ver a cena.

-Mu, Mu, acho que "_isto_" foi um convite para a minha boquinha...- Shaka tentou fazer sua voz não falhar muito por conta do tesão e se pôs de quatro. Engatinhou até Mu, dando um selinho em seus lábios, para depois olhar para baixo e ver o amigo se masturbar sincronizadamente. Era ainda mais excitante o fato de ele ter as mãos presas...Não agüentando mais, caiu literalmente de boca no pênis do ariano. Chupou a glande, arrancando gemidos escandalosos, enquanto tirava as mãos dele do próprio sexo.

-Hmm...assim é bem melhor ahhh...do que c-com a mão...-Mu praticamente gemeu, aquela inédita sensação de ter uma boquinha molhada deslizando rápido por seu pau era maravilhosa demais... O loiro continuou com a felação até que o outro gozasse em sua boca, deliciado com a sensação.

O cavaleiro de Áries caiu em seguida sobre a cama, com um suspiro cansado. Bem que os pervertidos explícitos do Santuário, leia-se Miro, Afrodite e mais um punhado, viviam dizendo que transar era bom demais!

Só emergiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu que Shaka procurava por algo. E quanto menos esperava viu-se vendado por um pano de seda negro.- Shaka!

-Que foi? Não gostou de ser vendado?- Perguntou dando risinhos de pura provocação. Mu desistiu de reclamar quando sentiu que Shaka deitava o corpo sobre o dele. O loiro conteve um gemido ao sentir que as mãos do ariano estavam alinhadas com seu próprio sexo, ainda coberto pelo roupão negro. Beijou com fome o outro, misturando o gosto de sêmen entre as bocas coladas enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam, como se aquilo fosse diminuir a aflição pelo gozo prorrogado.

Mu tinha mais pressa do que o indiano: assim que percebeu o contato do sexo do loiro com suas mãos, agarrou-o por cima das roupas sem clemência. Encaixou o membro do loiro entre as mãos, finalmente o tocando de forma mais íntima, e arrancando como recompensa gemidos altos do companheiro. Porém, assim que Shaka percebeu que perdia o controle, saiu novamente de cima do amigo, sentando-se sobre a cama, até recuperar um pouco do fôlego.

-Shaka, volta aqui...!-Resmungou o ariano, querendo sentir aquele corpo quente de novo em cima do seu.

-"Aqui" onde, Mu querido?- Falou o loiro, sacana e sarcástico com o amigo.

-Deita de novo em cima de mim...Eu quero sentir você...-Falou baixinho, excitando o loiro, que não desgrudava os olhos daquela boca molhada e cheia, que se mexia de forma suave.

-Pode esperar que eu vou sim...mas...- Virou rapidamente o outro de bruços, assustando Mu. -Quero você assim, tá?

-S-Sim...-Ficou um pouco tenso, nunca havia sido penetrado e de repente o loiro ia...ficou vermelho. Shaka logo percebeu a tensão do amigo, começando a acariciar de leve suas costas e beijando seu pescoço para acalmá-lo.

-Shh...calma, você precisa relaxar...-Shaka falou de forma o mais sexy possível em sua orelha, alternando beijos e lambidas no local. Deitou em suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um de seus inúmeros óleos de massagem, para depois lambuzar as costas do amigo. Mu sequer entendia o que estava acontecendo...em um minuto estavam transando e no seguinte o loiro queria ficar fazendo massagem em suas costas? Se ainda fosse em outro lugar...

- Vou fazer uma massagem em você, então...-Shaka começou a fazer movimentos circulares em suas costas, tentando relaxá-lo. Na verdade, o loiro queria era torturar um pouquinho mais seu parceiro, fazendo-o achar que tinha parado com o ato. Mas ele mesmo não agüentou muito tempo a tentação e começou a se esfregar de forma sensual em bunda empinadinha do tibetano. Ainda brincou com ele: -Nossa, voltou a ficar tenso?-Riu, vendo Mu se contorcer na cama, com todos os músculos se contraindo inevitavelmente de tanto tesão.

Abriu o robe, deixando-o roçar contra a pele de Mu, e tirou a minúscula roupa íntima que usava por baixo. A Mu só cabia adivinhar os gestos do amigo, e logo percebeu que este havia tirado o roupão ao sentir o contato inebriante e quente de sua pele contra a dele. Decidindo aumentar a suplício do ariano, Shaka encaixou seu sexo na fenda que separava as duas nádegas, ouvindo-o gemer de forma escandalosa. Hm, então ele estava gostando...

-Shaka...

-Quietinho Mu...relaxe um pouquinho...-E contradizendo completamente o que havia dito o loiro beliscou com força sua bunda. Mu contraiu de imediato, ao sentir a agressão, fazendo Shaka praticamente gritar de tanto prazer ao sentir o movimento. Era ótimo sentir seu sexo sendo completamente apertado daquele jeito...

-SHAKA!

-Ah, Mu, é só uma marquinha nessa bundinha gostosa, agora me aperta aí de novo, vai...-Riu sadicamente, encaixando melhor o membro ereto entre as nádegas do outro, mas novamente sem penetrá-lo. Mu fez o que o outro pedia sem pestanejar, não queria arriscar levar mais daqueles beliscões terrivelmente doídos. O loiro atrás de si gemeu alto novamente, e quase o penetrou sem o preparar, de tanto tesão. Mas se controlou, Mu ainda era virgem. Hmmm...e devia ser tão apertado...

Antes que não agüentasse mais, novamente procurou por algo no meio de seus acessórios.

-Ih..Shaka, o que você vai...ahn...aprontar, hein?-O ariano disse sorrindo malicioso, sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava gostando daqueles joguinhos de sedução. Sentiu a faixa em seus olhos ser puxada delicadamente, permitindo ele visse o que loiro havia pegado. Ficou paralisado.

-Então, Mu...qual você quer...?-Sorriu largamente ao ver a nítida surpresa estampada nos olhos do ariano.

-E-Eu...-Olhou novamente. Não podia acreditar que o loiro ia enfiar aquilo nele! Mas acima de tudo...que difícil escolha! Lambeu os próprios lábios, até que não era má idéia...

-Acho melhor escolher o menor, Mu, vai doer menos...

O tibetano mirou o maior vibrador que Shaka havia oferecido.

-Shaka, _isso_ cabe em alguém?

-Ah, cabe, posso lhe garantir...

Mu perdeu o fôlego ao imaginar o loiro se aliviando com aquilo...Tentou afastar logo o pensamento de sua mente, já bastava o corpo quente do loiro, e a voz sedutora que ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, para enlouquece-lo. Estava se auto-torturando imaginando a cena além de tudo.

-Mas...ah, acho que vou escolher o menor...-Olhou para o vibrador de Hello Kitty (O pior é que existe!o.O") rosinha na mão de Shaka. Uma contradição...como o próprio loiro...aparentemente inocente, mas altamente pervertido no fundo...No fundo...hmmm, isso o fazia se lembrar de algo nem um pouco puritano! Riu da própria comparação e perversão.

-Que foi, hein? algo contra a Hello Kitty?-Perguntou Shaka, rindo também e mordiscando sua orelha.

-Nada, nada...

-Olha que eu enfio o outro e este mês você não vai conseguir nem sentar, viu!

Mu engoliu em seco, se sentindo bem tentado a experimentar...Mas...era melhor não.

-Quero o rosinha...-Fez um biquinho adorável, como forma de convencimento.- E logo, pelos deuses!

Não precisou pedir novamente, Shaka logo deixou o outro vibrador de lado e, passando um creme lubrificante nas mãos, pôs-se a lambuzar o "brinquedo" com ele, deixando Mu acompanhar seus gestos, ao mesmo tempo em que se esfregava todo em seu corpo, sem pudores. Adorava ouvir aqueles gemidos escandalosos por parte do ariano, sempre tão controlado fora da cama.

Mu delirava de prazer com aqueles joguinhos de sedução do indiano. Sentia o corpo dele contra o seu e seu próprio sexo sendo estimulado pelo movimento de vai-e-vem, roçando no lençol. Ficou ainda mais excitado e cheio de expectativa quando o loiro cobriu novamente seus olhos e foi dirigindo o vibrador em direção a seu ânus.

Forçou com delicadeza a entrada de Mu, sorrindo ao ver que o tibetano não havia sentido dor, apenas um leve desconforto. Continuou enfiando, e Mu levou um susto quando o loiro ligou a vibrador sem aviso dentro dele.

-SHAKA! Isso...isso tá dando choque!

O cavaleiro de Virgem riu com gosto, vendo a reação exagerada do amigo. Quanta inocência! Penetrou-o com mais força, se deliciando ao ouvir Mu dar um grito de puro prazer.

-Não é choque, seu bobo...ele foi projetado para isso...tá vendo? Não é mais gostoso assim?

-Hmm...-O pobre ariano não conseguia sequer elaborar uma resposta. Mas até que aqueles "choques" não eram assim tão ruins...Muito pelo contrário! Na verdade já estava quase a ponto de gozar com aquelas estocadas fundas...Mas...ansiava por Shaka possuí-lo.-S-Sha...

-Fala...-O loiro sussurrou com a respiração alterada em seu ouvido.

-Isso está...está ótimo, mas...eu quero você...

Mu não pôde ver, mas ao ouvir o pedido Shaka deu um sorriso de pura felicidade. O loiro passou uma de suas mãos por baixo do corpo de outro e segurou seu sexo firmemente, antes que o amigo gozasse novamente com a estimulação intensa. Parou os movimentos com o vibrador lentamente e desligou-o, pondo-o de lado. Beijou o pescoço do outro, tirando os cabelos lilases de seu caminho.

-Bom, agora que você já está devidamente preparado... vou colocar uma coisa mais grossa aí...-Sussurrou no ouvido do ariano, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Roçou seu membro pela entrada do amigo, sentindo-o enrijecer ainda mais, como se fosse possível. Mas quando ia penetrar, Mu o impediu.

-Não...!

-Mu...?

-Eu...eu quero fazer amor de frente para você, Sha...

-S-Sério?-Aquela afirmação romântica havia pegado o indiano desprevenido, fazendo com que sua pele se avermelhasse imediatamente. Não pôde negar o pedido, nem queria. Desvendou o ariano,virando-o de frente para si. Com os olhos presos nos dele, acariciou o rosto lisinho carinhosamente, com um sorriso doce. O outro cavaleiro também estava absorto naquele ritual de adoração, quando ambos gemeram inevitavelmente, ao sentir os sexos se roçarem sem querer. Interromperam o momento carinhoso então, pela urgência de um alívio.

Shaka ajoelhou-se, os joelhos afastados, e chamou Mu com um dedo. O tibetano não se fez de rogado, e logo se sentou em seu colo, tentando guiar o pênis do amante para dentro de si, mesmo com as mãos ainda algemadas. O loiro riu, puxando os braços de Mu e fazendo-o enlaçá-los por seu pescoço. Mu consentiu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de seu loiro. Não conseguiria negar nada a Shaka. E como poderia, estando indiano tão incrivelmente sexy, com o roupão negro lhe cobrindo os braços e ombros, o cabelo meio despenteado, o rosto corado de prazer e o sexo ereto e molhado na ponta...? Como queria estar com as mãos livres para apertar aquela bunda! Ou quem sabe acabar logo com aquela enrolação toda, sentando-se sem remorsos naquele pau delicioso!

O loiro também não agüentava mais de vontade de se enfiar naquele corpo: agarrou com força as nádegas do amigo, abrindo-as, e assim posicionando a entrada de Mu quase em cima de seu membro. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua necessidade. Por fim foi entrando delicadamente no ariano, sentindo-o tremer contra si. Mas este o surpreendeu quando forçou o próprio corpo para baixo, deixando-se penetrar por inteiro. Um grito rasgou a garganta dos dois. Mu por causa da dor, Shaka pela surpresa de ter seu membro envolvido de forma tão...completa!

Shaka, notando a dor que dominava o ariano, logo o abraçou, acariciando suas costas úmidas pelo suor. Beijou sua boca de forma doce, mas mesmo assim, provocativa. Quando se acostumou com a sensação de ser preenchido e a dor passou, Mu começou a se movimentar devagar, subindo e descendo, ainda sendo beijado com ardor. Quando os lábios enfim se descolaram, os dois sorriram um para o outro ternamente. O loiro logo tratou de acelerar as estocadas, conduzindo os movimentos de subida e descida e arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos do outro.

O cavaleiro de Áries comparava as sensações que sentira ao ser penetrado pelo vibrador e pelo membro de Shaka. Definitivamente o último era muito melhor! Era...quente e parecia se encaixar com toda a perfeição em seu interior. Além disso...havia aquele sentimento de...pertencer a alguém. E sentia que pertencia a Shaka, assim como ele o pertencia. Era ótimo dar prazer daquela forma a quem...amava. E era isso, amava o loiro, desde que eram crianças...

-Hmm...é muito bom...

-O...o que, Mu?

-Ser possuído assim p-por você...ahhh...

O tibetano se sentava e levantava do colo do outro em um ritmo frenético, e em um momento de descontrole quebrou as algemas como se fossem de papel. Poderia ter feito aquilo desde o começo, claro, era um cavaleiro de ouro, mas sabia que Shaka ia castigá-lo...

-Mu! Eu adorava elas!

-Desculpe!-Corou e baixou o rosto, meio nervoso.

-Vou me vingar...-O loiro sorriu sádico. Na realidade não se importava muito com as algemas, mas não podia perder o pretexto de jeito nenhum! Empurrou o ariano em direção ao colchão, trocando as posições. Shaka, com o movimento, havia saído quase todo dele, mas logo voltou a se enfiar com força no meio das pernas abertas, estocando o outro ainda mais fundo.

Mu gritava de tanto prazer, agarrando o roupão e o cabelo do outro com as mãos agora livres. Enlaçou a cintura do loiro com as pernas, tornando o ritmo ainda mais intenso para os dois. Shaka, sem agüentar mais, se enterrou o mais fundo possível no outro, que se contraiu, tornando o canal apertado ainda mais estreito. Haviam atingido o ápice juntos, e Mu se sentia ainda mais quente por conta do líquido branco que escorria por entre suas pernas. Notou as barrigas do dois meladas pelo próprio prazer e suspirou, satisfeito.

O loiro, exausto, apoiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro, ainda tentando regularizar sua respiração, quando o ariano se pronunciou.

-A-Adorei!-Mu parecia bastante entusiasmado pela nova experiência...

-Que bom...-Respondeu o outro, saindo de dentro do "amigo" e deitando-se a seu lado. Sorriram um para o outro com carinho e voltaram a se abraçar, se aconchegando para dormir.- Agora você já está mais acostumado...da próxima vez eu vou usar o chicote também!

-Sádico...-Suspirou, conformado. Ou talvez adorando a idéia.- Shaka...

-Sim...?

-O que a gente fez?-Perguntou encabulado ao loiro quase adormecido.

-Amor, claro!

-Ahhh, tá!-Sorriu para Shaka de novo, que já havia até fechado os olhos. Resolveu seguir o exemplo dele e dormir também, fechando as cortinas contra a claridade do dia com a telecinese.

**Continua...**

* * *

Obrigada por terem deixado reviews! E desculpem a demora...Eu revisei pelo menos 15 vezes esse capítulo...isso que dá ser perfeccionista! Mas se acharem algum erro ainda me avisem...

Bom, aí tá o lemon...hohoho Mas ainda tem um capítulo pra finalizar! Ahn, foi o primeiro fic que eu fiz o Shaka como ativo...mas não tinha como ser de outro jeito, ele estava com bem mais cara de dominador...e o Mu precisava ser bem ensinado, né? Hmm, sei lá, eles tão com cara de serem uns pervertidos que revezam na verdade!XD

Ps: Se por algum "acidente" o fic sair do ar de novo após esse capítulo, me peçam por e-mail que eu mando...

**Chibiusa:** Bom...como você pode ver nesse capítulo ele não é tão santo assim, né?XD Ele só é bonzinho e politicamente correto...ahahah Pois é...agora só tem mais um capítulo pequenininho... Que bom que está gostando! Bjs!

**Litha-chan:** Pois é...dá sim para medir. E o Mu achou muito mais prático! Ahahah Lagartixa indiana? Bem, nesse capítulo ele bem que seguiu sua sugestão contra o estresse, né?XD Bjs!

**Kitsune Lima:** Pois é, tá mau mesmo, como você pode ver aí...já está até pensando em usar um chicote no Muzinho!XD Bjs!

**Mo de Áries:** Pois é, apesar das idéias mirabolantes bem que o loiro conseguiu...XD Nhaa, que bom que está lendo de novo...que o que eu modifiquei nesse capítulo não está escrito...ou está...o.o' Dei uma boa ajeitada no lemon também... Bjs!

**Shakinha:** - clink!- Essa foi a ficha do Mu caindo...XD Mas agora eu acho que ele entendeu direito toooda a situação... E quando ele descobre que o Shaka forjou os planos...ihh, se prepare!XD Espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjs!

**Yurie:** Ahaha Pois eu acho que ele está beeem atento ao que acontece ao redor dele agora, nada de distrações em serviço... E bom, agora o Shaka conclui de vez o plano! Bjs!

**e-Ifrit:** Pois é, tadinho do Shakinha...mas agora ele se vingou em grande estilo pelo Mu estar se fazendo de desentendido, né? Que bom que está gostando! Bjs!

**Anushka e Ilia-chan: **Ahahah Pois é, a Hello Kitty apareceu já nesse capítulo...XD E acho que logo posto o outro, porque estou de férias e aquele é bem pequenininho... Ahh, é, você já tinha lido...mas eu modifiquei um monte de coisas...tá melhor agora, eu acho!XD Bjs!


End file.
